So Caught up in you
by gaetagirl
Summary: Can dreams be real? THey shared the same reoccuring dream, but niether knew it.When thier bond is discovered, how will they react to each other when they are not dreaming?Trunks and Pan. Forever!COMPLETE please review
1. Chapter 1

**So caught up in you**

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry I do not Own DBZ but Mia is mine. However, I still get no money from all of it just your reviews!_

**Warning**_: OOC for Veggie, he is older now! AU, Goku is still around, Lemon and Spice_

**Letting go**

"Why is she the first one you run to?" Asked the women.

"I am not running and why does she bother you?" He asked

"Its true, you do run and I am not bothered by her its just that I should be the first person you go to with things I am your wife!" Huffily she turned her back to stare out the window

He too stood up, not believing his ears, how could his own wife be jealous, hadn't he been a dedicated husband for five years…

"Whether it makes since to you or not, she just happens to be one of my best friends, you don't get mad about Goten or even Bra, she is like my sister for Kami sakes!"

"But why do you run to her and not me, do you think I could not understand? Am I not one of your best friends too?" She really needed to know...

Turning his back, "Yes you are my best friend, but she she had been there and she understands..." He cut off with the look he was now receiving from her...

"I understand too" the hitch in her voice unmistakable.

He had the decency to look ashamed, for letting her down. He had always gone to Pan first with any big deal or problem he had. Even before, he went to Goten, but he never went to his wife first. He did not know how to explain it without making her have more hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He thought of one thing that might help,

"She knows me better then myself, she and I have a connection that must have something to do with being part Siayan, it's the only thing I think of as to why I go to her first" he held his breath waiting for the tirade that was to come.

Shaking her head, "You ass." She spoke quietly.

He waited for more but nothing else came. He tried to decipher the look but was surprised not to see anger, instead she looked like she had just found a very interesting artifact and was looking it over with new wonder.

Mia walked out of the room leaving Trunks staring at the closed door. He could not put his finger on it but somehow he knew that this had not been a normal fight, nor did anyone win. Trunks had an odd feeling that something had changed.

* * *

Mia sped her air car to her husband's parent's house. She loved Trunks to distraction, but he had touched on the one thing she could never understand. He was after all an alien. True she had seen enough things in her life to accept that fact; you do not live in Satan City and not see all the strange things that had happened over the years. When Trunks and his friends and family finally explained their heritage to her, she was relieved to know. She had not really cared; she loved Trunks by then and was just glad she was not insane. It was not such a bad thing to live with; she preferred to have a savior alien then a normal earthling with too many faults. She loved how loyal Trunks were to her, and how they all held such intense passion for their families. She could not even really fault any of them, not even Pan. Never the less, she could not be on par with them. Even though Bulma, Chichi, and Videl were not Siayan, they had something she really lacked. She needed some answers and one Man could answer her.

* * *

HE could feel her approach before she got there. Like the others, he had kept track of her Ki when the boy showed a greater interest. Now for the past eight years he could pick it up, and right now, it was distressed, and Trunks and Bulma were at work. He reasoned enough that she was coming there to see him. He thought better of her more now then ever; it was rare to find any women brave enough to face him…

Leaving his precious GR, he watched her land the air car. He noticed on more than one occasion that she was beautiful. Trunks had chosen well, and the Onna really did love the boy. However, he knew that that was why she seemed so distressed.

Mia stepped out the air car and approached him. Cockily she eyed the dangerous little man and informed him of her state of mind, "I see that you are not surprised to see me Vegeta, though I hardly expected anything less from the Prince of all Saiyans"

A little startled he only blinked. "What drives you to seek my audience Mia?"

"Humph, I knew you would know I wanted to talk, but now I want you to help me figure something out"

Cocking an eyebrow, Mia laughed at his antic. He really could be intimidating, but she had no choice her whole life depended on this information.

"Vegeta, tell me, who are Saiyans normally at ease with?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Why bother me with silly questions" Pointing to her "you tell me"

"So why did you marry Bulma?"

"Because she had my heir." He refused to give her anything to use against him.

"Oh Please, I doubt that. Tell me for real, you love her, am I right?"

He stared coldly at her. He hated being baited by anyone, "Fine believe it then I love her get on with it"

"You really do make talking to you hard"

He smirked, that was true.

"Vegeta, why didn't you marry a Siayan?"

Quizzically, he looked at her as if she was a child, but answered patiently, "there were no Saiyan Females, but it didn't matter I am sure that I would have loved Bulma if there were."

"But there weren't any, so you can't be sure, right"

"Look does this have a point?"

"Do you agree with Trunks choice by marrying me?"

"I am talking to you aren't I?"

"Stop it, I am serious"

"So am I, if I didn't approve, you would be standing here alone, and as yet you might be if you keep this line of insane chatter up!"

"Fair enough, I don't think that I should have married your son"

He smiled, so he thought, the girl was smarter, then she looked, but then did not that make her a good choice for Trunks, he had thought that before but he thought even more so now.

"Why not Mia?" he really wanted to know

"I think that he should have married a Saiyan, someone who could understand him better then I ever could" was her plaintive cry

"Kakarot, Gohan, or I have married earthlings"

"But like you said there were no other Siayan females"

"Yes but Chichi and Bulma and Videl love us and we love them and they understand us better then we do ourselves. Just like you love Trunks and understand him better"

"That's just it, I don't understand everything, and I am not the one who-who he trusts explicitly like that"

"What Happened?"

"Nothing, it should have been nothing just a little spat, I think from jealousy, but somehow it feels like it was something more, and I don't think even Trunks understands it."

Mia, what were you jealous of?"

Getting brave she had decidedly needed to talk, Vegeta had been very gracious, and obviously he cared for her and Trunks so she had to let someone know. "I was mad that he ran to her to help him with that new merger? He wanted advice, and I got mad that he had not talked to me and then when all went well he called her first and they celebrated before I even knew about it and then I got angry and stalked over to CC to ask why he always ran to her and he could not really answer then he said that she was the only one who understood him, and I told him I understood him that I was his best friend too, then he said that she had always understood him better then he understood himself, that was probably because she was part Saiyan, and that's when it hit me.." she had rushed though the explanation which sounded a lot like rambling…

Vegeta had heard her fast and pressured speech. He had a deep sinking feeling that his nice little world was going to be shaken up by what Mia had figured. It was too late now he thought sadly, he had really like the girl, she would have been a perfect wife for his son, but now it seemed that there were things beyond his control, beyond anyone's control. If Kakarot had bared witness to this conversation, he would have lost his happy look.

"Who is the her Mia?" he asked softly,

"You know who" she sniffled, tired now that this game of conversation had really done nothing more then make her miss the life she was going to leave

"They would only be friends, especially now, you should stay"

"You know I knew you would know I was leaving"

"This is your life, you should fight for your life and not give up!" he angrily announced

"I am not running away I am just getting out of the way, I love you all to much, this could get ugly and he is right, even though he don't know it"

"Right, what is he right about?"

"Pan knows him better then he does himself"

"But Mia they are only friends, if you leave you will do more harm then good to everyone!"

"Ahh Vegeta I didn't know you cared!" she gushed wanting to get Vegeta back he was sounding almost desperate

Catching his pleading voice he stopped, "You know more then you have given yourself credit for."

"I already made up my mind; I just needed to know how important it is for a Saiyan to be with other Saiyans?"

He knew he might not see this very sweet woman again, but she was more stubborn then Bulma, and she really loved Trunks, but deep down she knew that Trunks was not being true to himself if she stayed. He was angered that Trunks could not let go of his attachment to Pan. Pan had been a child, if they had been closer in age then nothing would have stopped the two of them, that attraction would have been too great… be as it may it never was, but why now?

"If you leave, you might not be able to come back"

"It's ok, I don't want to compete here, and it really is not fair to anyone"

"He is already yours," Vegeta reminded her

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, being on this world I have seen things that I would have never believed before it could work out" But he was not sure. Then Vegeta did the only thing to reassure himself; He tilted Mia's head over and looked at her neck. He knew it was not there. His son had never marked her that was why she could leave…

"I really stumped you didn't I? Oh Vegeta don't be worried about my happiness, I will find my true love one day..." She had to give him something to think about something to compare it to, "Just like Bra has" she smiled at the Man and ran to her car, and she was packing up and leaving that day….

* * *

Trudging home, Trunks strange feeling never left. He opened the front door and wondered into the kitchen. He went to open he fridge and there was a note…

_Dear Trunks,_

_Do not be worried about me. I will be in touch. Please do not try to look for me, just let me go. I am not coming back and that is for both of us. I am not angry or jealous, so do not use that excuse. Do not blame yourself this is not your fault. This is about me today and from now on. Maybe one day you will understand why I did this. I want you to be happier then you have ever been. Trust me, you will see what has been in front of you all along; that elusive dream is right there, for you. Do me a favor, I know it might be hard to be nice to me right now, but promise that you stay loyal, not to me but to your family and friends. I love you Trunks, and because of that, I am letting you go. _

_Mia_

(A/N I wanted to do a different take here so bare with me)


	2. Chapter 2

**So caught up in you**

I never did suspect a thing

Pan was at her usual spot. She was overlooking her grandparent's home watching Goku train with Goten and father. She was laughing because Goten could barley keep up with her grandpa and Gohan. She was not anxious to get her turn yet. It was too funny now watching her father spar. As much as she loved to join, watching her dad was like an enigma. Like everyone else thought, Goku was a hero. However, Gohan kept most of his actions in a clandestine operation. Though she loved her grandfather to pieces, she secretly loved knowing that her own father was perhaps even stronger then the strongest man alive, but his gentle nature had curbed his great urge to train and fight. She dreamed of him rescuing her and the earth and the galaxy from some great destruction and that he would come in a blaze of glory and surpasses the great Goku form SSJ4...

Grandpa knew he could do it, but alas, her father never pushed himself that far not anymore. Her favorite childhood fantasy remained that. Nevertheless, at times like now, she let her imagination go and she hugged herself and watched how effortlessly Gohan fought and matched Goku. She wondered if Goku ever ran out of patience with Gohan for not beating him. Vegeta certainly would have. She knew her father. He would never try to beat his dad, like herself Gohan idolized his father just as she idolized him.

Seeking out comfort and sympathy from his niece Goten flew up and sat next to Pan on the roof. He too enjoyed this spot. HE watched as his father and brother went at it. He knew he could have played longer then he did, but he would rather watch then fight the two men. What surprised him was that Pan was still sitting and not taking his place among the session. Nudging Pan, she only slapped him off. She was enjoying watching too. Goten smiled. He might have been the youngest Super Siayan, but he had had no reason to develop the way Gohan and Goku had. It was too easy to rely on them. Like Pan, he got to live his life in some ease. However, that laziness would now bite him in the ass. If he was ever to prove himself a true warrior, then he would have to gain the respect out of his once surrogate father. Hence his training, but yet he had not told his own father why, today he would, after Gohan stopped. Gohan never trained anymore, so why today the day he too wanted to begin training?

The two Demi-Saiyans sat together musing over the battle in front of them. Both lost in thought and in the amazing show. Suddenly Pan slipped from the roof and landed on the soft grass. Her body twitched in pain and Goten immediately went to her. Tears pricked her eyes as she helplessly looked at her uncle/best friend. Barely whispering she had one coherent thought before blackness took her down; she whimpered to Goten, "Trunks".

Gohan stopped mid swing and rushed to his crumbled daughter. Goku too had felt the great agony that had griped his grandchild. The air felt tight as he surveyed the scene. Pan was passed out, Goten looked green, and Gohan was fuming and very worried. He then became well aware of many Ki's. Trunks' for one had dropped almost as low as Pan's. Which meant that was either the cause or symptom of Pan's own blackened state. Vegeta's was high and dangerously throbbing. Bra's Ki was raised and felt panicky.

Though he wanted to help whatever was wrong, he looked helplessly at his own family and tried to help. Gohan had already picked up Pan and was rushing her to where he could revive his daughter. In turn, he reached for Goten and noticed how close his own child was close to being out. Rushing to him and following Gohan, Goten spoke volumes to his dad.

"Something is wrong Dad"

"What happened Goten?"

"Trunks, something happened to Trunks, and Pan passed out, and Now Bra is upset, it hurts dad, really bad."

Quickly adjusting his son's weight, he pressed into Gohan and transported the group to Capsule Corp. Teleporting to the Medical Center, Goku was not surprised to find Vegeta there hovering near his son's lifeless body. Bulma was frantically trying to fix the Rejuvenating Tanks and calm Bra down. Immediately Gohan pressed forward and laid Pan down next to Trunks. Both children seemed unusually grey. Goku went to where Bra was and placed Goten next to her. The two only clutched each other as they tried to regain their strength from what had happened.

Everyone was worried, but not saying a word. Goku broke the sickened silence as Trunks and then Pan were placed inside of the Tanks. 'What happened?"

Tiredly, Vegeta spoke. He had not turned his head from the life saving tanks and the green glow liquid that gave his face a grotesque hue and he looked possessed.

"I should have been there and warned him, if anything happens I will never forgive myself"

Bulma nearly went berserk. How could Vegeta hurt her son?

Goku caught her and he only shook his head at his long time friend. Vegeta barely blinked at her outburst.

"Don't, Don't blame yourself Vegeta you did not do anything wrong, you," exasperated he asked again, "What happened?"

Tearing his gaze form Trunks listless body, he summarized his story, 'Mia left Trunks, and he tried to kill himself"

Bra began to cry softly into Goten's shoulder as pain swept across Bulma's face, but she begged Vegeta to tell them more, "Why would Mia leave?"

Goku sensed Vegeta's trepidation. He sensed that Vegeta knew a lot of why, but the Prince was not willing to give out more information. At least not until Trunks was safe. His silence signified his refusal to answer and no one could push Vegeta into divulging more information.

Tersely, Gohan watched as The Prince stepped closer to Pans own tank.

Vegeta looked stoically at the mirrored aberration of his son. He could not be angry with the human girl for leaving. How this little girl had bonded to his own son without any detection from him and her family was maddening. They knew they were friends. For Kami's sake, Trunks babysat her. Even he refused to see the closeness. Now, he felt guilt he should not, if he had known just how sudden and severe the reaction would be he would have forced Mia to stay, but she left and now if Trunks survived, Pan would live too. That brought him no relief because the confusion, hurt, and discovery would put a large strain on all. Damn he thought he was just beginging in to enjoy his life, settling had never been as important as it was now. Stupid brats

_You were not that blind Vegeta_.

Twisting at the telepathic words, he snarled at Goku.

The larger Siayan only laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

HE received a questioning glare from Gohan.

But it also prompted Gohan to ask the silent question, "Why Pan?"

Vegeta looked dumbstruck, "Boy tell me you don't possible know?"

He knew he hoped it was because the two were so close; it killed him to think otherwise. Why else would Pan fall into her state if not she been affected by Trunks actions? "Why did she not fight the pain?"

Goku answered them, 'She did not know he was going to do that, she recognized no trouble. It hit her too quickly to fight against it. If they had been in any trouble she would have been mentally prepared, that's all"

This made sense; Pan was too tough to succumb to letting a bond to hurt her like that. She usually would fight and use it as her strength not a weakness to be ineffective. But then again, only one kind of bond could make a warrior ineffective, and Vegeta was certain that the two had never had that kind of relationship. Out of his mouth came the words, but telepathically he sent a different message to his fellow Saiyan, "She was surprised and that is all, it happens on occasion" _This is bad Kakarot, there is only one kind of bond that would have rendered her so helpless, why didn't you tell me_?

_How was I to know?_

_You knew, you must have sensed something, I know you_

_Vegeta nothing ever occurred between the two, they never, they never did anything!_

_Something had to have happened, for this to occur_

_Maybe it was a natural thing, you know destiny?_

"Shut up Vegeta!"

Surprised Vegeta looked at the man that yelled at him. Gohan looked about ready to pop.

How had that one heard him and his father talking?

Goku only looked perplexed at Gohan

Bulma had prepared to find out what was going on but Vegeta silenced the underlying cause of everything again. "Everyone get the fuck out!"

Hurriedly Bra and Goten wasted no time. Bulma reluctantly stomped off and Gohan was standing inches from Vegeta mad as hell, Goku only watched in silence at the turn of events.

"What do you know boy?" Vegeta asked lips pressed in tight lines.

"You tell me Vegeta, what else could cause her reaction to your boy?"

"How did you hear your father and me?" he waited answers/

"Mystic" he replied cockily.

Angered that he had not known that Gohan had achieved this ability, he turned his back to the angered young father.

Sarcastically he spoke, "If you know so much Gohan then you tell me and your father why Pan would have a bond to my son? A bond so strong that it would bring her to death if Trunks dies?"

'She only thought of him" was the weak reply. Shaking his head he wondered if Pan could hide more from him.

Vegeta only snorted. Unbecoming of a Prince and a Warrior.

Goku then talked to both angry Saiyans, "Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction."

"Dad were did you learn that?" asked Gohan

"Oh from a book of poems, I found in your old room" he replied cheerily

'Kakarot you have gone around the bend" said Vegeta. With a roll of his eyes

Nevertheless, Gohan was perplexed, when did anyone go around quoting - Antoine Saint-Exupery?

"Just look at them," pleaded Goku. "I bet you that both feel the same with each other how else could you explain it?"

It's just a crush dad, that's all she just loves Trunks just more then she should"

In his reality, Vegeta disagreed. However, if Gohan was now calm he could do with a break from the tension. Dealing with his own family, he did not need the added pain of handling Gohan. He looked at Pan and thought, I do not know what has happened between you two, but something has happened. Love? How could a love be between them that was more then friendship? No something happened they were bonded, he was certain. But for reasons unknown nobody knew it. He knew it could happen he knew it would happen but it had happened in the past there was no other explanation as to why. It would have been nearly impossible for either to live without the other, Trunks would have never stayed married to Mia, and he would have never married her. He also could have never been this upset and hurt himself if he was bonded to Pan. There would have been no reason. Moreover, Pan would not have felt the same pain if Trunks was not bonded to her to make her succumb to the infliction he doused on himself! It was maddening to think why or how could it happen. If the Bond of mates were not so strong, if anyone could feel so easily then he would not be so confused. Nevertheless, there was only one way for Pan to fall from Trunks demise. They were mates, somewhere some way they had mated, and when they awoke, he was going to find out when and how they had lied and covered it up.

* * *

She was having that dream again. It had haunted her imaginations for a while now. The sounds of the waterfall blanked out most of her senses. She was relaxing on the bank of the crystal pool and was lulled by the breaking water pouring down the cliff. She jerked as she always did, when he sat down beside her. Blue eyes locking with her onyx ones. HE seemed as startled as she did by his actions. For a while, neither said anything they just stared at the other. The white sounds in the background washed over them and pushed out everything else. He could barely hear his own heart beat, she was sure that she was drowning in the sounds. She willed with her mind for him to kiss her. Surprise lightened his eyes and as if he had heard her, he bent to kiss her. When their lips met, hunger overtook him and he deepened the kiss. He felt parched, and her lips and tongue were life-giving nectar. Pulling away, he forced her neck to the side and he traced her veins with his hot lips. Bending her body like a bow, he had her in his lap and he expertly was plucking at her clothes. Needing to feel her she opened her eyes wider, her hands of their own accord bracing them against his chest, tore his shirt until his chiseled muscles were now free of the obstructing cloth. Face wet from his kisses he looked pulled back from her and ached to see her naked beneath him. That was the only thought he could clearly form. Unspoken request slammed her and her breathing came out in gasps. Slowly she undressed before him and he watched with amazement. She was in heaven. Trunks only looked at her like this in her dream, and since she could never imagine him asking her to do this, she figured that was why they never spoke. His heart slammed in his chest, as she lay sprawled on the lush green grass. HE could not hear it but he felt the pound. His heart nearly burst from the force and he had to move or die if the spell they were under broke. He recaptured her lips and pressed his chest to hers. The skin was cool and damp. It felt like silk. He pushed his hand down between the apexes of her legs and brushed at the soft curls. She distinctly bucked at his hands. A smile touched his lips as he continued to kiss her. Throwing all caution to the wind, he slipped off his jeans and removed his boxers. Screams were bouncing in his head. Screams of ecstasy that was to come and he could not hold on any longer. The only thing that mattered to him was claiming her soul to his and the only way to do that was to join deep inside of Pan. With firm pressure, he glided his hands and parted her folds for his entrance. She arched up and allowed him access to her moist treasure. Slipping past her entrance, he heaved himself deeply inside and relished in the tight satin chasm that gripped him firmly. Her moan was lost inside of his mouth as he waited for her to respond to his presence. Slowly she withered beneath him and he began to motioning his hips and found a rhythm that was sweet and slow. IT was excruciating. The pleasure was so intense that he checked himself not to lose control. The last thing he wanted was to scare her. Her body matched his pressure and she opened her legs wider to give him more access. His arms feel to her side as he scooped her tighter to him and making her wrap her self around him. The pain to do that was difficult to bear. Naturally, he would have drilled her hard but he was making love to her and nothing would interfere with that. She laughed again thinking no man could ever be that sweet. She loved dreaming like this. He laughed too. Which in her dream always made her stare? He knew just what she was thinking. Slow and agonizingly, he continued but deep down she felt the burning urge to move. Obliging now that he was nearing completion, he let her set a pace. She ground up her hips into his and he thrust harder and faster. The sweetness was gone and was replaced by a desperate race to crash. A familiar sensation swept his mind as his body responded in full to its own need and desire. Opening his eyes, he peered at Pan to see that same look he knew he must have. Her mouth slacked open as grunts emitted from them as he pushed harder into to her. Her hands were on his shoulders as he arched back and held himself over her. At each forward motion, he would bend back at his waist throwing back his head and moaning out his satisfaction and building crescendo. The white noise of the waterfall was now being matched by the joyful cries from the pair on the shoreline. She screamed his name repeatedly, as he reached his final crash and he released deeply buried inside. Milking himself further he once again found the veins that ran her neck, and before he they both were done he pierced her tender flesh. Pain and pleasure wracked her body as she convulsed under his ministrations. The burning in her neck caused her orgasm to spiral out of control. White light blinded her eyes and with closed lids, she found his neck and bit back. Her thirst became ravenous and they no longer were meeting each other but clung desperately sucking from the wounds caused by the bites. Then a curtain dropped over them and darkened the world. She felt her body drifting in fluid. 

He jerked awake. He eyed his surroundings and tried to make sense out of what was happening. Green misty liquid filled his vision and he could hear the soft hum of the monitors. Trying to calm down logic reinserted his mind. HE was in the Regeneration Tank and he did not know why. A familiar pull made him reach down and feel his hardened member. Inwardly he groaned. That damn dream again! He recalled his constant dream he always had, and hated the fact that that was on his mind and not the reason why he was in the RT. Another sound made its way to him and he turned toward it. There in a tank next to him was Pan. The object of his dream. She looked shocked to see him. His blue eyes met her onyx ones and Déjà vu swelled over him. Embarrassed Pan looked away. For the life of him, he could not figure out why she looked that way. He should be ashamed by his dream, but she turned away from him. Then he pushed his mind into gear and tried to figure out what had happened that would put both of them inside of the life saving tanks.

She never had to face him after one of those dreams. The moment she opened her eyes he was there staring intently at her. She turned away too embarrassed to face him… Then she noticed where they were and tried desperately to find resolution as to why they were both inside a RT at CC. Had they been sparring too hard, or had something happened. She vaguely recalled watching Goku and Gohan fighting, then pain hit, and Trunks was fading from her.

His thoughts were on the last thing he remembered. His wife had left that note. He was so hurt, thinking that he had caused her to leave him. How could he live without her? He tried to feel for her and was unable to, Mia he screamed, but no sound came back. He panicked. He was mad, and he lost control. His body jerked and he felt his KI began to rise rapidly. He felt so guilty for pushing her away like that and he wanted desperately to end it. For a moment, he was sacred that he would succeed into the dark oblivion he felt his heart sink into. His mate had left him and he knew it would be only a matter of time before he would die. Regretfully he felt his father Ki rise to the dilemma and Bras' too. The last think he could recall was apologizing to Pan for making her hurt as he felt her lose part of the battle he was fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Caught Up In You**

**I never knew there'd come a day**

Bulma silently worked letting the tanks drain their liquid. She had not asked anyone to help her for she had no intention of dealing with two pains in the ass fathers. She only wanted to make sure that Pan and Trunks were ok. She had gathered that whatever caused Pan to replicate Trunks reckless behavior had a lot to do with their close bond they always seem to have. Vegeta had not wanted her to know what he thought but being with the annoying Prince for all these 30 some years made her the expert on Vegeta.

Worriedly, she surmised that Pan and Trunk's bond meant more then friendship. She always known how much Trunks really cared for her and it was not difficult to see how much Pan adored and worshiped Trunks. She had wised that Bra and Trunks had that closeness, but they fought too much, no Goten and Bra were close. Sighing, she continued to relieve Trunks from the many monitors that he was hooked. No words were needed between them. She knew her son would talk to her when he was ready. She also knew that Vegeta and Gohan would be here shortly to cast a barrage of questions at the pair.

Trunks had watched his mother. Her silence was unusual, but he preferred it. He was not ready to talk, and Bulma seemed uneager to push. She must have something on her mind he surmised. As she freed him from the tanks, he quickly dried off from the towels on the table, and then went about helping his mom relieve Pan from the other tank. Nevertheless, no sooner that they accomplished the task the lab doors were opened and there was his father, and Gohan. Trunks had enough time to hand Pan a towel before the questioning began…

"What were you thinking Boy!" growled Vegeta

Pan checked wondering what Trunks had done to hurt himself; she waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Father, I don't want to talk right now," Trunks begged off

"Well too bad for you" came the rough reply

"Can we get changed and then I will answer you?" he asked

"I think that's a great idea, is anyone hungry?" Bulma interjected

Bright eyes shinned from both Demi-Saiyans.

* * *

Pan was not to be disappointed and by the looks her father kept giving her, she wondered what must have been going through his mind. She knew he was worried, but he looked more then angry. She was only confused as to why Trunks Ki had slipped from her and why she had felt her life force slipping away at that time too.

Pan and Trunks were quickly ushered from the lab, and led upstairs. Pan went to Bra's room to find something dry to wear. Trunks made his way to his old room in hopes to find an old Gi. Bulma made her way to the kitchen and ordered a pizza, then called out for Vegeta and Gohan to pick it up.

Grudgingly Vegeta asked why it could not be delivered, Bulma replied that it was too early in the day and no drivers were at work yet. A good lie, but she wanted the pair upstairs to have more time to regroup before the interrogation.

* * *

Pan cautiously walked to Trunks old room. She knocked on the door and he immediately opened it. They looked at each other, the dream that the other shared was safely tucked back into a memory, and once again, the two best friends were back. Silently he moved and allowed Pan to step into his old room. The familiar room brought them both much comfort. They both sat on the bed and Pan questioned him

"Trunks what happened?"

"Mia, Mia she left Pan" he breathed out

"Oh Trunks I am so sorry" sincerely Pan hurt for her friend

"I know Panny, but I am sorry too" he apologized

"What do you mean?" not sure why it sounded like he apologized for something to her instead of sounding sorry that his wife had left him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you to, I am sorry you felt my pain, I didn't know that you would react that way" he explained

"I wondered, I felt you slip from me, and then I could not breath it was so painful" she agreed

"I know, I thought my pain was great and then I sensed how you were feeling it and I tried to stop myself... Dad was alerted and so was Bra and and I had to stop" he droned on guilty now he had caused everyone to hurt so badly

"Well that goes to show how serious it is to try and kill yourself!" she said primly

"Yeah but you, you were hurting like me" he summed up

"Well we are best friends, I guess that that's what can happen, so promise me you wont try that stunt again no matter how hard it becomes ok?" she pleaded and teased him

"Really Pan I feel ok now. I was so shocked and hurt, I felt bad that I made Mia hurt enough to leave, but then you were hurting more…"

"Do you think she will come back, I mean she can't just mean it maybe she was just mad or something" she hoped

"No, I got a real funny feeling today like she was going to leave, and when I got home she left a note, and everything of hers was gone. I called out to her and I could not even feel her, she is very far and not just physically, as if she is mentally closing me off. Her Ki is like just other humans in a mass of people. I don't know how else to explain it" he quipped out, realizing that was why he had panicked so, at first he thought she had killed herself, for he could not pinpoint her Ki.

"Is she ok, I mean have you felt it since?" Pan asked tears in her eyes for her friends hurt

"Yeah, she is there, but you know what, she did not even flicker when I tried, well when I began to power up" he projected his hurt thought

"Maybe because she can't read Ki? I mean she never trained, so why should she feel your power up and she was too far away she wouldn't have"

"No, there were times when I think she felt me like that"

"I don't know Trunks maybe it it's just because we are Saiyans"

That made better sense to him too. He just wished that Mia had been home and they could have talked this through instead of him finding that note and then going off the deep end. Now he would have to deal with his parents and he hated dealing with them, but mostly he had to deal with Vegeta, and he knew his dad would be more then angry. He was happy for one thing, that Panny was fine. Trunks did not have time to think about his broken heart as much, there would be time later for that. He was filled with mixed emotions but happiness and relief was there. He could not really feel the pain of losing his wife; he figured it had a lot to do with Pan. In addition, for that he was very thankful to have Panny by his side like always…

After a moment of silence, the pair jumped at the sound of Bulma sleeting them of the Pizza's arrival. As quickly, as one could imagine the two raced out the door to see who could win the race to the kitchen…

* * *

The scene was something out of an old movie. Gohan sat facing Pan and Trunks while Vegeta paced the floor. He was agitated beyond anyone's remembrance. The looks her father kept giving her made her feel as if she had done something wrong, which was ridiculous since she was an innocent casualty in all of this. Poor Bulma was behind them in her chair casting looks at her pacing husband. She was grateful that there was no other present to bare witness. Pan felt like they were in for a long day with as many angered looks that Vegeta kept giving them and she just could not pinpoint the reason for herself...

Finally, Vegeta calmed down his racing mind and began his first question, "What were you thinking?"

Trunks could understand that question, "I as thinking about the loss of my wife. I though something had happened to her, I couldn't feel her and she left a note and she left me" stumbled out his quick reply.

Disgusted with the answer Vegeta tried to calm down, so he thought Trunks did answer the question but it was not the question he needed answered; he tried again, "what were the two of you thinking?" including Pan in that one.

Trunks looked utterly confused at that point, "Father, Pan had nothing to do with it, I got upset, I powered up, I really thought that Mia was gone, I explained it to Pan that's why I did it, I am not proud of myself, but it happened cant you understand how I felt?" He looked over at Gohan and replied, "When I felt the pain that Panny felt I tried to stop really I did, I couldn't hurt Pan like that, I am sorry, but I hurt too, I didn't think anyone would feel it, just miss my Ki...," it sounded pathetic

Gohan looked over at Vegeta who he let direct the lead in this. Trunks was a prankster but he rarely lied. It was one good trait of all Saiyans. He wondered if the man could tell that Trunks was upset by it but could Trunks really know why Pan felt his exact pain? They were not acting like two kids busted for having sex, and that was what this was about, they have had to have sex to be bonded, and be mates. He could sense Pan's dilemma, she had no idea why she was included here, he could feel her confusion, and it bothered him.

"Perhaps, Vegeta, they don't understand?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta gave him a crazy look. This reminded Gohan of a puffer fish. He had to hold back the laugh that was tickling the back of his throat. Glancing over to Bulma, he saw that she too was close to laughing seeing the silly face on her husband.

"All anyone knows is that Trunks did something very stupid today, and it affected Pan and all of us. Trunks are you going to be ok? Just know that we are all here for you" Gohan reassured the man.

Pan and Bulma all quietly agreed and each put a reassuring hand on Trunks arm and one on his shoulder. They were all there for him during this difficult time

Trunks gave Gohan a nod and smile. He was happy that they were there for him. He could not touch on it but Vegeta was usually not this concerned for his love life, and why he kept asking the same question…

"Shut Up!" yelled Vegeta, which got everyone's attention.

All eyes now looked at Vegeta, Gohan knew that Vegeta was not going to let this go today and he prepared himself to defend his daughter should the need arise. He reasoned that he was going to need to do that no matter how this ended.

"Yes, yes Mia left, but what's the big deal son… You were not bonded to her so who cares now, she is gone?" he let that one sink into Trunks head.

Shocked would have put it mild to explain Trunks face. "What do you mean?" he squeaked out

Sneering, Vegeta continued, "You and she were not bonded you never marked her, so why did it matter? Oh sure I bet you were upset!" Vegeta roared out

"Father! I couldn't feel for her Ki I thought she died and I felt I was going to die." Trunks bellowed just as loud as Vegeta had.

Reflectively Pan welled up inside and she wanted to reach up and stop Trunks pain but she checked that feeling off and looked at Bulma for some comfort.

Bulma only eyed her carefully. And gave a little smile and shook her head. She had known that Pan would react badly witnessing this display.

Vegeta waved off Trunks repose, it was not important, and he had to finish this.

"Trunks, if she would have died then you would have felt it immediately, not when you got home and found that she was gone"

"So your saying that I only reacted to the note, and to her being gone, that because I never marked her that we weren't bonded like you say?" summarized Trunks

"Exactly" Vegeta said proud of himself that someone could finally see it.

"so, then I wont die of a broken heart and this wont hurt so much?" he asked his father really surprised that 5 years of marriage could leave him with no horrible death, and the eight years he had spent with Mia was just gone….

Vegeta's pride took a nosedive, "What? Who cares it is over and done she meant nothing….you have made sure of that" he squeezed his eyes to slits and really looked at his clueless son, "you really don't know do you?" he asked

"Know what, your telling me I am going to be fine, what else do I need to know?" totally confused now, but he had a gnawing in his stomach, but could not explain it.

Gohan looked tense. Everyone was waiting for Vegeta to shed some light on his cryptic remarks. He knew what Vegeta had figured out but still the two seemed so unaware of what he meant. He wanted to help but Vegeta would not let it go, so he took the lead again hoping to gently explain what they suspected, not thought, but guessed.

"Trunks what Vegeta is trying to say is well it's a little more then that"

All eyes went to Gohan's and Vegeta's, almost wanted to argue, but he knew that the man had a right too, this did include his daughter as well.

"Trunks, you know that would have felt it if something had happened to Mia right?"

Trunks nodded his head, waiting for more to come.

"But you didn't, and nothing is wrong with her right? Did you feel her leave? Because you should have sensed her feelings and known that she left" he wanted to idea to be complete

Once again, Trunks nodded his head, understanding that he should have felt more of his wife's feeling, he should have known what was going to happen, he did have a weird feeling but that was his mind, he could not sense it from her.

"Can you sense her now?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, I know where she is, she is moving farther from here" he replied.

Pan just looked sadly at her friend, and wondered what all of this was leading.

Vegeta began to pace again. Which set Bulma's teeth on edge?

Softly Gohan continued, not sure, if Vegeta's guess was off, "How does she feel? Can you feel her emotions?"

"No, she is too far away" he replied

"Trunks it should not matter how far she is," he reminded the young man

Vegeta began to smirk at this he knew it.

"So no matter how far, I should feel her? And this is because I never bonded with her like dad said?" asked Trunks

Gohan nodded his agreement, now he knew that Vegeta would press the other issue and Gohan only hoped that the man would let him do this so that no one would get too mad right now, especially him.

* * *

It was quiet for a moment, and in that time Trunks was feeling sad but a lot better. He really did not want to feel the loss and pain. One could only dream of never having to go through that kind of torture of getting over a marriage. But then again if Mia and he could work it out, how would he feel then? Would it be worth it to bond with her, and then maybe she could not leave him if he did….

"Trunks, Pan could feel you when you tried to hurt yourself," Gohan gently told him.

Automatically he replied, "Yeah I know and I am sorry that she had to feel it" he looked over at Pan an smiled an apologetic smile and she only touched his hand again to let him know that it was ok now.

Gohan looked and locked eyes with Vegeta, who only rolled them, "Trunks, she felt you and you felt her right?" he tired again.

"Yeah, that's why I stopped" Trunks said again.

"Your dad and I both know that there is only one way for her and you to feel that" he said finally getting to the point.

Vegeta watched as that information sunk in. He waited to see if the confession would be forthcoming. However, he was disappointed by Trunks response.

"What way is that Gohan?" Trunks very curious as to what this all meant. HE had no clue what Gohan was trying to tell him.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta again. Then he looked back to Pan and then to Trunks. HE could feel the confusion. Pan had no clue, and Trunks could not make the simple connection. With exasperation he spoke to the Prince, "Vegeta what do you think? They don't have a clue!"

* * *

If it had not been such a serious thing, Vegeta might have laughed. He thought of how pointless this seemed, but a bond was not something one took for granted, not if one was Saiyan. A bond to a mate was serious not even death could dissipate it. Earth customs meant nothing to him nor did it bind that person to each other for eternity, divorce was something that was alien to him and his culture and the telepathic and sympathetic relationship that forged itself in Saiyan Nature.

"What Gohan is fumbling around with, we want to know when you two have had sex, when did you bond with each other and why didn't you tell us sooner, and why pray tell did you get married and or stay married after such!" Proud that he said all of that without burning a whole in the ceiling, he looked up to make sure.

Gohan could feel his head turning red. Bulma looked nearly blue, and Trunks and Pan slowly stared to laugh at the idea…

"It's not a laughing matter!" screamed Vegeta who now became more serious.

"Father what are you talking about? I have never had sex with with Pan" Trunks ears were burning, and a silent voice spoke inside, _at least not in real life._

"You must be kidding right?" he said not believing this.

Trunks looked at Pan and he could not believe the uncomfortable look. However, she regained some composer and looked at her father, "Daddy, you can't possibly believe that? Trunks and I have never done anything!"

Gohan was perplexed. He knew that his daughter was telling the truth. He believed her and Trunks then what did it all mean?

"Perhaps there is another way Vegeta? Maybe they just have one of those relationships that allow them to be this close?" Asked Gohan

"I cannot believe that! I have never heard of it! They are lying!" he raged on

"Vegeta" Bulma placated. "Maybe in your life and world this could not happen, but perhaps the kids are telling us the truth, cant we assume so and figure out the rest of this another time" Begging, "when we know for sure that Mia is not coming back, why cause more problems?" she wondered aloud.

Angered, he pushed forward, "Mia is not coming back and the reason is she knew that Pan and Trunks were together!"

"What?" asked Trunks not believing his ears, "How do you know that?"

Gohan was too surprised to react. Pan looked like she was going to pass out and Bulma was shocked into silence again.

"Father, what do you know?" Trunks begged

"That Mia, left because she had figured out about the two of you" he replied

There is nothing to fucking figure out! We never had sex, I have never screwed your god dam son, What ever Mia thought is as crazy as what you think now, and you all are fucking crazy! Crazy" Pan stormed out of the kitchen and Flew off.

Gohan looked back at Vegeta Cleary angered, "Vegeta I don't know why you keep implying this but stop accusing my daughter of anything. Just leave us out of this" with a deadly stare he too left the kitchen and went home, Pan would come back home when she was cooled off.

* * *

For the first time, Trunks understood what Vegeta was getting at. His own guilt about his dreams haunted his conscious, and the fact that Mia felt like a distant memory. He could not tell Gohan that His dad might be right, because he really was not sure what any of this meant and only Vegeta could help him now.

His reverie was broken by his dad, "You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

"I think, I don't know, dad what did Mia say?" was Trunks remark

Vegeta replayed his conversation to Trunks. He and Bulma listened to everything he had to say. Then Vegeta told Trunks just how it was that a person could feel for ones mate. Bulma had to agree with her husband that until Vegeta had marked her, that their relationship had been just normal by earth means, and nothing more, but being bonded created a different feeling, a complete understanding with one another. Vegeta reiterated that by Trunks own admission to Mia, that she had figured out what Trunks had missed all along which was they had not had that understanding, and never could. It ended with Trunks being told that Mia saw that Trunks had that already with Pan.

Trunks left the kitchen and went to his old room. HE needed to figure this out. The only time he and Pan ever were involved had been in his reoccurring dream. In that dream, he did mark her. He could not explain why he had never done that with Mia, and the only time he ever contemplated was again, in that dream. So why was he connected with Pan? Now that Mia was gone, why didn't he feel sorry about it? What even perplexed him more was how warm it felt to think that he and Pan were mates. It made him happy. IT made his dream feel real. This surprised him. Trunks never knew that there would come a day when he could feel the love he felt for Son Pan at that moment…


	4. Chapter 4

**So Caught up in you**

**Now that we know that it's true**

_**Trunks Flashback and pondering…**_

Trunks went to his old room again. He had no desire to return to where he lived with Mia. The only thing on his mind now was to figure out about his problem with Pan. Trunks had never let his conscious mind play with that dream. It would have been an uncomfortable thing if he had. He tried to remember how long he had been haunted by it. Right when he had met Mia. Pan must have been about 15. He thought how sweet Mia was. Mia had gone to school with Paris. He doubled on a date one night with Goten and Paris. Goten and him left the girls and Trunks was replaying the great time they had had. Mia was perfect. He began to fantasize about her and fell off to sleep. While he had been awake he dreamed of being with Mia, but that first night, Pan became the women he was imagining. The dreamed played out the same way each time. When he woke up, he was panicky. Oh man, he was dreaming about Panny! He admitted that it had been one hell of a dream though. He then tucked it away, not ever wanting something like that to haunt his daytime activities. He determined then that he needed a woman in his life and Mia was it. Trunks could not live his life panting over a child. Though he dated Mia for three years, he kept having that dream... His best sexual fantasy dreams were with Son Pan. However, each morning after one he would once again tuck it away and not think on it. Being face to face would always help because Pan was just too sweet a kid. In addition, in his dreams, she was wanton; in real life, she would kick his ass for that!

Trunks remembered how after the first time him and Mia had had sex. He had felt so guilty, as if he should not have done it. Looking back, he laughed. He thought that he had taken advantage of Mia and became a doting fool. He flowered her with gifts and words. He always had a gnawing feeling and he assumed that he could not do enough for her. Talking to his mother, she assumed he was in Love and he had to admit that he did feel great love toward Mia. Then he shared the family secret about Saiyans.

Trunks remembered asking Pan if that had been the best idea. She told him that if he really loved and trusted Mia then it was the right thing to do. Pan had never failed him in her advice. Even with his crazy dreams, they never lost that closeness that they gained in outer space. He was a grown man and had some control. In addition, Pan was the perfect angel that saved him from boredom and many mistakes. He needed her.

That small clue. He needed her then, as he needed her now. He always seems to need to have Pan near him.

His relationship with Mia got serious and he had proposed. All of this coincided with Pan going to off to school. For the first time Pan was not here for him. Her first semester of college he had married Mia. Pan made it home in time after her finals. However, he took off on his honeymoon and did not get to talk to his best friend.

She was back at school when he came home. However, after that first year gone, Trunks was determined not to lose sight of her again. HE kept in weekly contact with her by either phone or emails, and most holidays he made sure that they have to spend time together. His dreams still reoccurred, but he gave it up to displacement.

During Pans third year at school something happened…Pan never did tell her parents, but he knew, he had been there. Perhaps because he felt she was in trouble. It was a frat party, and Pan was letting off some steam. Unfortunately, someone had tried to drug her. He thanked Kami many times that the drug was not as affective to knock her out, but it had hindered her ability to fight off the predators. Trunks remembered awaking in the middle of the night and took off to find the distressing Ki. He completely expected to find the entire Z­- sensei there too. That was not the case. He found Pan; she was fighting off four large Frat brothers that never found consciousness again. The doctors blamed the drinking and hazing the boys took part in, but Pan knew who had saved her and killed the men. Trunks begged that Pan let him take her home, but she could not tell her parents, she begged that he never tell a soul. He countered that he would keep her secret until she was ready to tell, but he insisted that she leave that school and come home, he wanted her near, and she could finish up closer to home. She agreed and Trunks handled everything. They became even closer then him and Goten. In addition, the dreams, they never stopped.

* * *

_**Present time**_

How could he have missed it? He always knew when she was in trouble and she always knew when he needed her. His fight with Mia had been over how close he was with Pan. All of their fights had in part included Pan in some small way. Now what was he going to do? HE wanted to speak to Mia first. Because now if she was to come back he did not know, what he was going to do. Did he really love her enough to forget this? Alternatively, did his father's words make more sense? Vegeta was never wrong about these things; even he had Gohan almost convinced. If though, what Vegeta said were true, that somehow he and Pan were mates, then why would he want Mia back? Did he want her back? He needed to talk to Pan. Thinking that made his heart flutter. When did that start? Concentrating he began to see Pan for real. HE had been dodging this. He could remember and think in abstract form but he had yet to concentrate totally on what all of this could imply. Panny….

* * *

_**Dreaming:**_

The sounds of the waterfall blanked out most of her senses. She was relaxing on the bank of the crystal pool and was lulled by the breaking water pouring down the cliff. She jerked as she always did, when he sat down beside her. Blue eyes locking with her onyx ones. Trunks seemed as startled as she did by his actions. For a while, neither said anything they just stared at the other. The white sounds in the background washed over them and pushed out everything else. He could barely hear his own heart beat, she was sure that she was drowning in the sounds. This time instead of willing Trunks to kiss her she spoke: Why do I keep dreaming this? Startled by her words, Trunks shook his head in wonder. HE too found speech and replied, "I have been dreaming of this too, I think we need to talk. She looked relieved that he said it.

"Trunks what is happening?"

"I don't know I keep dreaming of you "

"I keep dreaming of you too"

"This is not how the dream usually is, we never talk in my dream" Trunks replied

"I know"

"I have to remember to talk to you when I wake up"

She smiled.

"I don't know if I could ever talk to you when I wake up." She sighed

"Panny, you can always talk to me"

"I know, but not about this dream"

He smiled too. He loved this dream and the urges to kiss her came back.

Slowly he bent down and kissed her… When their lips met, hunger overtook him and he deepened the kiss. He felt parched, and her lips and tongue were life-giving nectar. Pulling away, he forced her neck to the side and he traced her veins with his hot lips. Face wet from his kisses he looked pulled back from her and ached to see her naked beneath him. That was the only thought he could clearly form. Unspoken request slammed her and her breathing came out in gasps. Slowly she undressed before him and he watched with amazement. She was in heaven. He was in heaven. His heart slammed in his chest, as she lay sprawled on the lush green grass. HE could not hear it but he felt the pound. His heart nearly burst from the force and he had to move or die if the spell they were under broke. He recaptured her lips and pressed his chest to hers. The skin was cool and damp. It felt like silk.

He pushed his hand down between the apexes of her legs and brushed at the soft curls. She distinctly bucked at his hands. A smile touched his lips as he continued to kiss her. Throwing all caution to the wind, he slipped off his jeans and removed his boxers. Screams were bouncing in his head. Screams of ecstasy that was to come and he could not hold on any longer. The only thing that mattered to him was claiming her soul to his and the only way to do that was to join deep inside of Pan. With firm pressure, he glided his hands and parted her folds for his entrance. She arched up and allowed him access to her moist treasure. Slipping past her entrance, he heaved himself deeply inside and relished in the tight satin chasm that gripped him firmly. Her moan was lost inside of his mouth as he waited for her to respond to his presence. Slowly she withered beneath him and he began to motioning his hips and found a rhythm that was sweet and slow.

The pleasure was so intense that he checked himself not to lose control. Her body matched his and she opened her legs wider to give him more access. His arms fell to her side as he scooped her tighter to him and making her wrap her self around him. She ground up her hips into his and he thrust harder and faster. A familiar sensation swept his mind as his body responded in full to its own need and desire. Opening his eyes, he peered at Pan to see that same look. Her mouth slacked open as grunts emitted from them as he pushed harder into to her. Her hands were on his shoulders as he arched back and held himself over her.

The white noise of the waterfall was now being matched by the joyful cries from the pair on the shoreline. She screamed his name repeatedly, as he reached his final crash and he released deeply buried inside. Milking himself further he once again found the veins that ran her neck, and before he they both were done he pierced her tender flesh. Pain and pleasure wracked her body as she convulsed under his ministrations. The burning in her neck caused her orgasm to spiral out of control. White light blinded her eyes and with closed lids, she found his neck and bit back. Her thirst became ravenous and they no longer were meeting each other but clung desperately sucking from the wounds caused by the bites. Before the sleep over took his mind, he said the words aloud for the first time in his dream: "Pan I love you." And blackness closed over them.

* * *

Pan awoke. Wow she thought. Of all the times that dream had plagued her, she never spoke to him in it. This time they talked. Well maybe it was a sign. She had been so upset yesterday, but now, now, she knew that she better talk to someone. How could they think that she and Trunks were mates, but with her having the recurring dream for eight years, it could not be coincidence? She did not want to tell her parents and so the best logical thing to do was either talk to Trunks or better yet, her grandfather. He truly was the only one who would not flip out on her.

* * *

Trunks woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He had missed that smell in the morning. Mia never got up before him to cook breakfast. He usually did it. The comfort of his home settled on him as he relaxed in his old bed. With a start, though he jumped. HE remembered his dream! Figure he would dream about Pan last night. He went to sleep thinking about it. However this time he talked to her, and she had talked back! He laughed thinking about what he said, 'I have to remember to talk to you when I wake up."

However, right then he wanted to talk to his father and mother before the dream faded. Then with another laugh, he felt like an idiot. I have had that dream for eight years I doubt I could ever forget it! With a new step, he jumped from his bed and rushed down to eat the breakfast that his mother was making.

After eating, he asked to talk to his parents. Vegeta and Bulma only looked at each other.

Vegeta tried not to smirk. HE thought that Trunks was going to confess that he and Pan had had an encounter. He however, could see apprehension in his son's eyes. Bulma squeezed his knee under the table, and her thoughts accosted him, _do not be a prick, be nice and listen to your son Vegeta!_

After a lengthy explanation, Vegeta and Bulma were speechless. They could not think of one thing to say. Getting pissed Vegeta yelled," What do you take me for an idiot?"

'Vegeta!" yelled at Bulma

"Dad, I swear that's the truth, I have only had these dreams!"

Trunks had never lied to him about anything. He had to argue with himself over that. Nevertheless, what he suggested as an explanation was unbelievable. The voice of reason came from Bulma.

"Well with all the things I have heard and seen in my life, nothing surprises me. SO trunks what do you plan to do now?"

"I guess maybe should I talk to Pan? I don't want to scare her off and think I am some freaking stalker!"

"Ho, ho, ho, I doubt she would think that, but then again maybe you are?" His mother smiled at her own funny!

Vegeta interrupted them, "All right, son, I believe you," all eyes looked hopeful to him, "but we must get this out in the open. No matter if, this was some dreamed up thing or not, the fact remains that you and Pan have this special bond, and believe me that cannot be erased. However, I am curious, Pan felt you hurt, and you seem to be the one having the dreams of mating her. Have you ever felt her in the same way? Did you invade her dreams too?"

Stuttering, "I... I never thought of that!' Trunks got out.

Putting her hand on her chin Bulma wrinkled her forehead, "You Vegeta you have a good point there. So Trunks have you ever been able to feel Pan's distress before yesterday?"

"Yes, I have" he answered honestly

"When" asked Vegeta

He hesitated for a moment, "It was right before Pan moved back here to finish school, but I can't tell you what happened."

"Why is that?" baled Vegeta

"Because I promised Pan I wouldn't tell anyone"

Curious, "What can you tell us then?" asked Bulma

"Just that she needed me and I was there for her, and then I arranged for her to come home," he explained

Once again, Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other.

Trunks was lost on his thoughts and then realized the time. "Well I gotta go; I am going to be late. Mom thanks for breakfast!" With that he flew home and readied himself for work

* * *

**MT Pau**

Goku kissed Panny on the head. He wished he had some words for her, but her story was so unreal. He knew something had to have occurred for her to feel Trunks yesterday. Now though he was more confused then before. He encouraged Pan to talk to Trunks, but she had seemed embarrassed by that. She left to go to work and he pondered what to do. Concluding that Pan had not asked him to keep it a secret, he figured he could ask someone to help him help her. There was one logical person who understood Saiyan bonding better then anyone. He set his mind to Vegeta's Ki and disappeared.

* * *

**IN the GR**

Now Vegeta knew what Bulma meant. Nothing should surprise him. He too had seen and heard enough in his life to make him not doubt. He looked back over to a concerned face and they continued talking. Though he hated wasting time, he knew in the end Goku would be willing to spar.

During lunch, Goku and Vegeta sat in the kitchen and told Bulma what Pan had disclosed. With a smirk of her own she said, "See Vegeta you figured this out, this makes perfect sense!"

Goku only smiled brightly and went back to eating. Bulma continued to talk, "Now we need to tell them."

"I don think so" said Vegeta between bites.

"Why not?" asked Bulma

"I just think that they need to figure this out for themselves"

"What, you were so intent on dragging it out them, they should be told!"

"Give it time, Trunks already knows it, he is just trying to tie the pieces together, but I think Pan is well, she seems reluctant, I don't think she is ready for us to approach her again, I she might get pissed"

"Well if she does it is probably because you scared her yesterday!" yelled Bulma

"Fine, then there, Trunks should be the one to tell her not us!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Goku just watched as Bulma and Vegeta battled. They really were too much alike.

"I changed my mind that's all!" Vegeta yelled for good measure

'Fine, should we just tell Trunks?" From Bulma

"Yeah, maybe we should tell him" Vegeta agreed

"Hey guys, why don't we just let them tell each other?" Goku offered

"Maybe he's right Vegeta, Maybe we should just let them figure it out, and if they screw up you could just set them right again!" Bulma gushed

He stared off at the other two, "Sure, Why not, Now that we know it's true

You two always get me into it!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh Veggie shut up!" Bulma gushed


	5. Chapter 5

**So caught up in you**

"**Don't let this good love slip away"**

**Trunks POV**

There is a funny thing that can happen if you have money. You can be sure to lose it not all of it just some. The thing about having a celebrity status, things are done quicker. Having Money makes it even faster then Goku's Instant transmission. That is how I am looking at it. That is how I am going to feel over it...

I only wish that I could talk to Mia, but she has made it clear that we are only to communicate through our lawyers. I cannot say that I blame her. I really loved Mia. I know she loved me, she might still, but I think I messed that up. That does not matter now. One thing is for sure, I am not sorry about making mistakes, because Mia was a great lady. Even though I should feel more about this, I do not. I mean how could I feel sad, when I know what I could have. Therefore, I sell the home I had, and give the money to Mia.

I get a very fast divorce and I agree to give her an allowance for eight years. Done. My lawyer is having a coronary. Whatever, Mia deserves more, I was willing to spend the rest of her life with her, but now I do not have to. Now it is too late.

Mia told me that:_ one day you will see what has been in front of you all along; that elusive dream is right there, for you._ How had she known? I guess you do not have to be an alien with weird mating habits to have special powers. Mom would call it women's, intuition. Well Thank you Mia and I will always love you for the times we had and now for leaving me…

* * *

78787878787878787878787878787887878788787878787878878787878787878787878

"MR Briefs? Are you sure about this?" asked Mr. Matuzi. (Lawyer)

"Yes, I am sure. I agree to the terms," replied Trunks.

"Sir, we could get the years reduced to five at most even three!" Matuzi said.

"No, we had eight years, she deserves eight years more of support, I can't replace the time, but money, money I have plenty of." Trunks reminded the little man with a hard look.

"Fine, I will be in touch" he left

"Kami" Trunks said exasperated.

* * *

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Bra what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

Bra walked inside, but turned to pull along her partner.

"Goten, how are you guys?"

"Just stop it Trunks, dot act so chirpy!" Bra replied

Trunks removed the silly grin and asked them the question again, "SO what brings you two here to see me?"

"Well, Goten and I, we wanted to know how you are."

"I am fine." Succinctly told her.

"Wasn't that Mr. Matuzi leaving here?"

"Yes" he told her.

"So..." she really wanted to know

"So nothing, my lawyer visits me all the time" replied cheeky Trunks

Goten sat, watched brother, and sister bat around the conversation. IT was fun to watch them. HE began to gain a goofy grin.

Bra tossed him a nasty look, which wiped the grin off. He knew she wanted him to talk to Trunks, but he really did not want to get into it with his best friend, they never invaded each other's private life, not without an invitation, or dire need. Yesterday was a dire need, today Trunks was back at work looking fine…

"Goten!" Bra yelled at him

"Uh, yes well I um, so Trunks what's going on?" he asked hoping he remembered what Bra asked him to ask Trunks.

'"Bro, you are whipped!' Trunks replied

Goten blushed deep red, but still Trunks usually would be angered if he had asked a bad question, so this meant Trunks was willing to talk. Goten sighed in hopes that everyone's curiosity would end at the conclusion of this impromptu meeting…

He sat in his chair, his fingers arched in a thoughtful pose. HE laughed at how funny this situation was. Bra had commandeered Goten to find out the gossip about his life; well there was nothing to gossip about.

"Bra, stop torturing Goten" he told his sister

She harrumphed and sat down on the couch next to Goten.

"What is it really that you two want to know?"

"What happened yesterday?" Bra started.

"What do you already know?" he questioned

"Nothing! Except you gave me heart attack and nearly made me pass out!" bra informed him.

Joining in, "Yeah Trunks you made Panny pass out and she was really hurt and then I got sick too! What happened to us all yesterday?"

That was the clinker; Goten had a right to know what had happened, because it had affected everyone, not only Trunks...

He looked quizzically at the pair, he wondered if they did not know more, but he would give them a short version…

"No interruptions till I am done?" he asked them to agree

Both Goten and bra shook their heads in acceptance to his terms.

"Yesterday, I had a fight with Mia, I thought it was nothing, but she was very upset and then determined. I went home to see her, and found a note. She left. She contacted a lawyer and today I settled with her attorney and mine as to agreement of my divorce"

He looked at the pair as they bulged out their eyes

"That's it?" asked Bra she looked even angrier then before.

"Yeah Trunks that does not explain what happened to us?" Goten added

I thought we agreed you wound not interrupt me?" asked Trunks

'Oh" said Goten

"Anyways, I took the note pretty badly; I guess you can say I tried to end my life because I could not find her anywhere. I thought that she had left, you know killed herself. I could not feel her anywhere"

Trunks stopped to see the itchy confusion that filtered across Bras face; she looked up to see he did not want her to question that. She nodded and her continued.

"I got very upset, and started to power up, I wanted to just end it there… I was scared to think she might have gone, and I wanted to join her… "

"No man, you can't do that," whispered his best friend understanding that Trunks had done something horrible

"But Trunks, you would have known if she was gone when it happened, you had to know that" came Bra's comment.

He looked up to see that both of them were utterly shocked. HE shook his head. Everyone was quiet, and then Trunks began again

"That was it, I didn't know any of that, but when I started to release myself, I felt you and dad's Ki's spike in alert for me. Then, I felt something horrible, I felt someone's Ki begin to leave, and I tried to stop myself… I knew I was causing it"

"Pan" said Goten.

Trunks nodded. He was close to tears telling them what had happened and he could feel the pain again.

"OH Trunks, Pan, she told Goten that you were hurt' told Bra

"I know, she told me what happened when she felt my Ki slip" Trunks replied agreeing

"Then you know what happened next, Gohan and Goku brought you two to CC and Dad had me there, and well we had to use the tanks…" he trialed off his speech

"Man that's intense, so what now, Mia just left you, and now you are what?" asked Goten

"I am me, going to be a single man very soon" was Trunks quipped response.

"Well bro, I am here for you" Goten stood up and patted Trunks back.

"I know you are Chibi" was the response

Goten looked at Trunks, and realized that when Trunks called him that pet name, something was wrong, and that meant the two would probably be talking soon. Goten offered his comfort, but now was not the right time.

'Goten be a sweet and let me have a minute with Trunks?" Bra questioned

Agreeing he left and shut the door

"Trunks" she turned on him to an unusual extent

"You do know what this means?' she asked

"What does what mean?" he looked puzzled

"Pan, she felt you and you felt her, and I know that you two have had a strong bond, so strong that I know well I think that you two usually can tell what son the others mind.." she rabble trying to make sense out of what her father had taught her.

"Yes Bra, what you r point?" he held his breathe she was too much like their parents.

"You do know that Pan had been in love with you since forever right?" she put it out there for him.

"Nani?" HE was surprised for real

"Trunks, you love her don't you?" she asked

He knew who the her was, "yes of course I love Panny"

"No, you are in love with her aren't you, that s why Mia left" she supplied

"I don't know all the reason, but in part I think she thought that, but..."

Bra cut him off, "You couldn't have been bonded to Mia, if you didn't feel her leave that I know for sure… You have that with Pan, I am right?" she softened her words

"I am not really sure what all this means, but yeah, dad seems to think so "

'SO you love Pan?" was her bright remark

"It's not that easy Bra," he warned

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, that bond thing, dad said that we would have tube mated for it to be that kind of bond that you are thinking of, didn't dad tell you that?" he asked

"Well no, well he mentioned it but he told me this years ago, you know he was the one to give me the talk"

HE grimaced at that thought, it was hard enough to hear from his mother, but he got a short one from his dad, but Bra had been very close to Vegeta, she knew infinitely more about Saiyan then he did.

"Dad enlightened me and Pan and accused us of having sex!"

"He didn't?"

"Don't say anything, but I guess if you talk to Gohan, you'll know… That about attacked us yesterday after we got out of the tanks…"

"Oh my god, we should have staid behind"

"NO, I don't think anyone could have handled all of that, Pan nearly blew the kitchen up!"

"Have you talked to her?"

'No, I don't know when she will face me again…"

"Wait, did you have sex with Pan, that's why Mia left, that's why you have a bond, you are mates!" screamed Bra

Goten bust through the doors at that

"You had sex with my nice?" he gawked having heard Bra scream

"No, I didn't, but thanks for telling the whole building that!" Trunks matched their anger

Wait, wait, wait, you have not had sex with Pan, then how could it be that you and her are bonded in that way?" she really needed to know

"Um Well I am not sure, but I have a few ideas," he cautioned

"Yeah, your not going to tell us are you/" asked Bra

"I don't think it is in my best interest to tell you guys anymore, at least not until I talk to Pan"

Goten was fuming, Bra reached out and tried to calm him, "Don't worry babe, Trunks and Pan haven't done anything"

HE clamed a little.

Guys I have to get some work done, I will talk to you later" he smiled at the pair

"Fine, were going, but keep us informed," asked Bra

"I will do what I can"

They left and Trunks sighed in relief

* * *

He then began to think about how Pans hurt had affected him...

His phone rang, "Hello"

"Trunks, hi it's Pan"

His heart began to beat wildly at her voice

"Hi Pan, what up?"

"Are you ok; I mean I don't know you felt weird?'

"I felt weird, what do you mean?"

"You know, you felt sad, I could feel pain again, almost like yesterday"

"OH, no I was just remembering that's all"

"I am sorry, are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah Pan I am fine"

"So you want to talk later maybe"

Then the idea hit him, she was acting like always being there for him, she responded to his feelings a moment ago…She feels me, she could do that since he could remember

"Yeah Pan I think that we need to talk"

"Oh, Ok, Ill fly by after work"

"Just come to my window"

Laughing; isn't that what I always do?"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye Pan"

Trunks closed his eyes. HE knew what it was, he could not tell Bra and Goten not until he talked to Panny… Trunks knew how she thought though, she was concerned about his breakup with Mia, that' s why she called, but he knew that that's what she told herself, sure she cared about his feeling and his hurt, but there was something more to it, he wondered if she even knew it herself…She loved him Bra told him that…

He had known it. He pushed aside as friendship; he loved her that excessively. However, he loved her more...

His mind reeled at the implications; _do not let this good love slip away._ HE knew that his love for her had to explored further, He felt nothing now for Mia, he couldn't explain it, but whatever it was it left, and now he hungered for his dream. That dream which had sustained him for the last years, that dream and the girl that honored him in it.

_Panny…_


	6. Chapter 6

**So caught up in you**

**Don't you know the kind of man I am?**

**Chpt. 6**

He was typing furiously on the keyboard. Trunks wanted to be done by 5 pm… that meant he would have the rest of the night off! He really needed his time. He wanted to talk to Pan, and she would be at his office as soon as she got off from her job. SO 5pm he needed to be done…

She spied him from a distance. Her vision helped. Trunks was hunched over and typing hard at his computer. She suppressed a giggle. He could hear her if he tried. She seriously hoped that he was not trying to sense her at all; she wanted to surprise him a little. She suppressed as much Ki as she could with out stopping her flight. He kept busily at it so she had hoped…

Trunks smiled as he fished his last email. Nevertheless, he kept pressing the keys to throw her. He knew that she was behind him. She was going to scare him, he tired to act normally rushed so that she would go ahead and try. Casually he got up and left the office, and did not look back and he left his computer opened. _I hope that she would think that he left for only a minute._

Creeping up she saw that he had left. She stood on the ledge and suppressed her KI even further now. She smiled thinking that he would not even know she was there and could really surprise him.

Trunks left the building through another window across the hall. He slowly flew around the building and spied a Pan sneaking a peek inside of his office window. HE rushed quickly and screamed at her,

"Hahhhhh!" he smiled proudly at his clever ploy.

Pan jumped up and lost her footing from the ledge,

"Hey you jerk," she yelled as she tumbled down.

She fell a few feet before powering up again and flew back to where he was.

They both began to laugh

"Panny, you can never beat me at my own game, I am the king," he jovially told her

She could only smile because it was a great fun!

Her smile was contagious and he grinned back at her. His heart raced and was soaring high at the moment

Then quickly his mind began to inventory all the things about her. Her sweet smile, and fun disposition, she was always game for anything. Her temper could be quick, but it made her look so cute, her eyes were warm and comforting, but held a mischief.

Then he noticed physical features that he never contemplated; her hair was long and silky. Her skin was smooth and tan. She had gained the height of the Son's and had long legs that were not overly built but could definitely put you in a death grip. Trunks wanted to see more he realized, because Pan was not overtly ostentatious in her attire. The idea to discover her was enthralling, and he seemed to burst at the excitement of finding out.

Trunks wanted to kiss her then. He checked himself, because that was definitely out. He doubted that she would be happy about it; she might even hit him or run off. Therefore, the next best thing to do was to take her in a hug, a close thing but still platonic enough so he could feel her….

A few minutes passed and he released her, he felt a little guilty for he did that for more basal reasons then being friendly. Still smiling though he encouraged her to come with so that he could finish his work and they could talk.

Silently, she watched as he finished up for the day. He gave her a half smile and that nearly caused her to jump him. She checked her emotions. She loved him. That echoed in her mind.

* * *

Quiet, still he led them out the window and they took flight into the setting sun. He was hungry and knew she was too. They landed in the back alley of a diner, near his office. Inside was remising of American Nostalgia of the 1950's. It was a quiet place, perfect for talking.

He cleared his throat for the tenth time; she waited for him to start.

"Well, um well guess what happened today?" he asked

"I know you got very upset" she replied softly knowing how hard this must be for him.

"I know it seemed that way, but really I was only upset thinking about how I hurt you" he quickly tried to stop her from feeling sorry for him.

"Ok, so what happened today?" she asked willing to let him change the mood.

"I settled my divorce!" he nearly beamed his reply

She was silent for a moment to contemplate what he had said,  
"What?" she asked surprised

"I was contacted by Mia's lawyer, and Mr. Matzuki came in and we settled out an agreement" once again happy sounding

"Trunks you don't have to brave for me you know. I am so sorry!" she replied

"I am not being brave Panny, I am really glad it's over" he told her

"How can you be glad it's over, you have not time at all to deal with this, don't hold it in Trunks" She warned him.

"No Panny, I am fine with it" he smiled

"Oh Trunks, don't pretend with me" she cried for thinking that Trunks had slipped from all reasoning.

He did not know how to respond. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but know he saw that mistake. She would not accept that. She figured that he had gone around the proverbial bend. He should be in mourning from his failed marriage, not nearly ecstatic. The only thing he could think of was now he could really be happy. He could be with her. However, that could not be the case not yet at least.

The sadden look that came into his eyes was what Pan expected though for different reasons.

"I know it's hard, but I am here for you Trunks" she squeezed his hand across the table.

Trunks was silent throughout the rest of dinner. Trying to formulate a way to make Pan see how much she meant to him, that they were indeed life mates. She was the reason why he felt no remorse in losing his wife, because he was not losing her, not the real one.

She was pensive. She felt so sad that he would try to make it out that he was happy. However, now the look was more true to how she expected him to be. She was happy to be there for him. I hope that what Vegeta had said, would fade into the background, and she could think about it later. Her dream was sitting before her, but he had to get over this hurt. It would never work out if she were to advance on him, tell him that she loved him. Their friendship could never survive. She did not intend to be with him on the rebound.

As they went to leave the dinner, Trunks asked if they could see each other the next day. She left, and her parting words were an agreement that she would see him tomorrow.

"Well Panny, I hope you never stop agreeing to see me, you see I love you and I am going to have one day, as my wife… did you know that I am really your mate? I know big surprise. Don't worry I won't ever leave you, Yeah I will love you forever, hey see you tonight in my dreams!"

He watched as her starburst left his vision. HE sighed. Really, he should not talk aloud to her if she was not going to hear him. Someone else might suspect that he had indeed gone around the bend.

* * *

He awoke with a start. He had dreamed about Panny, but it ad been a normal dream at that the dream of a normal day, and normal things. HE also

Dreamed of His mother and father. No, it was just a normal one. There was no mind-blowing sex, no mating involved.

He was saddened by this.

He never did know when he would have those dreams, but he had hoped that he could force them on. He would try to change them while having them, but he could not control the subconscious.

Never the mind, today he would see Pan for real.

He was glad for the quiet morning, he chose to stay at his home last night, and he took the time to start encapsulating his items. He would only take what was his. Mia could have the rest and the realtor could sell it at their whim, whenever it sold, Mia could have the proceeds.

It would be later before Pan and he would have their "first date' as he was calling it.

He mused over how important it was going to be to forge more then a friendship with his Pan. Instantly he knew how Pan's mind worked. She expected him to take time to deal with his loss and pain. He would. However, he was going to pursue her at the same time. Trunks would treat her like the women she was, and then she should fall in love with him. He had it all planned out.

Had he known that before getting married to Mia, he would have waited for Pan to grow up, instead he reacted, and he covered up his own infatuation with her.

His Panny was no game, he had been fooling himself for so long; had to be or why would he feel the relief, the happiness, the complete feeling of being whole? Just two days ago, he was down and out and lost. Now shinning bright on the horizon was Pan, with her he knew who he was. And she was there

"Trunks!" she called out

He grinned like the Cheshire, "Come on in Pan I am finishing up"

She opened the door and steeped inside of Trunks and Mia's home

She looked around and saw that the house was very quiet. Trunks hurried down the stairs.

"Hey Pan are you ready?"

"Yes how are you?"

"Good, Let me finish one thing"

"OK"

Trunks walked over to the counter where he had laid out a satchel that held Dino caps and slid three more into their place. He turned back to Pan and smiled again.

"That's' it, all my things are packed and done." He told her

"All your things?" she questioned

"Yes, I packed my things that I need and wanted, which are not too much, just Capsule Corp stuff, my clothes, and papers."

"Why?" she asked confusion

"Part of the agreement, I am selling the house, Mia the rest is hers to have" he told her.

"Are you ok?" concerned laced her voice

"Sure I am ok, I don't want to live here anymore" he smiled, hoping she could see the genuine emotion behind it.

Pan smiled at him in return, his grin was too infectious.

"So Trunks, what do you want to do today?" she asked him

"I want to spend the day with my favorite girl," he told her

Coquettishly she winked at him, "Oh really, can we do anything I want?" she questioned

"Yeah, Pan anything you want" he said, really excited by her apparent normalcy, no more feeling sorry for him.

"Great!"

I wished I had known what Pan would want to do, I cannot say that I mind, but I was hoping for a romantic day off with my girl. Maybe this is why I love her, one of the many reasons she was indeed my best friend.

"Pan I cant believe that you dragged me here!" I yelled the top of my lungs

"Trunks, don't be such a baby!" she yelled back

"Sweet Kami," I pray, only glad that I could fly.

I trust myself, but I never trusted anyone's designs except my mothers; she never made the schematics for an amusement park, let alone a roller coaster. My one fear is being mangled in a crash on some piece of metal not endorsed by Capsule Corps.

"Relax Boxer Boy; I'll save you if this little ride hurt you"

My insides turned to jelly at her whispered promise. "I am holding you to that" I replied in kind.

If you relax your Ki enough and act normal for a day, then being at an amusement Park can really be fun! Only Pan would think of it, well maybe not, this was a Son trait.

Later that night, we returned home to Pan's house, and I felt I was in heaven. It was as if the clock had turned back and I was still a young man, the smells were the same.

Chichi and Videl were cooking, Pan was beating Goten on the Play station, Goku cheered her on, while Gohan laughed quietly in his chair. I sat on the couch waiting to play the winner. It might not have been the romantic day I dreamed of, but it was a great start. I was getting a chance to relive the part of my life that had stopped when I had that one fateful date with Mia…

I was determined not to let this feeling go. After dinner, I set myself to take a walk with Pan. We ventured out into the back yard with Pan.

"Pan I had a great day" he told her

"Me too"

"I really enjoyed being here again, it's like coming home"

"Well this was your second home growing up" she reminded him.

'yes, it was, but really you know I have been thinking that well I hear that you can never go back" he told her.

"Yeah, I heard that too, but you can have a base, something your comfortable with and start again, you can always start again."

"That I believe too, I didn't use to, but I think this is a way I can have a second chance at life, a real life," he said quietly.

She had no reply back to him

"Pan, I wanted to tell you something," he said

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's about the other day, at my house"

He noticed that she had turned red and embarrassed

He pressed on needing to start this better then the other day, "What my father said, what your dad said"

She relaxed somewhat, because her father had not accused her of having sex with Trunks he believed her.

"What part?" She asked

"The part by not being bonded with Mia. I never bonded with her, I never marked her, never had that connection with her. Pan she was never my mate, not in a Siayan fashion" a weight lifted from him for saying it to her.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as some idea came into mind, "Why?"

"Why? I don't know, I never really had the urge I guess, never felt right about it," he told her.

"I thought you loved her?"

"I did, I thought she was great, but something held me in check, I had never even thought about mating with her and the desire was not even there"

"I don't understand, both of our parents mated and were married, why not Trunks?"

"I don't know," he said sternly.

"I bet you do" she sneered at his nasty remark

He loved this fighting Panny. She would never let him get away with anything, "I am not sure you really want to know, at least not right now"

"I don't understand any of this"

"Don't be angry with me, I just thought you should know that I did love Mia but not the soul binding way" he was suddenly tired Pan never made things easy for him.

'Is that why you said you are ok with all of this?" she was quietly talking again.

"Yes, partly, I am not bothered by this; it is like a fading dream,"

His words affected her more then anything else. The word dream rocked her and she felt herself get embarrassed again.

He looked quizzically at her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she stammered

What had he said, that would cause Pan to be embarrassed again? He wondered as they sat silently for a moment.

"Panny what are you thinking?" he asked quietly

"Dreams" she told him, somewhat relieved to tell him without really telling him.

"Dreams" he repeated, the words billowed out like a release of breath.

She began to laugh slightly.

"So, you are really free from your marriage?" she asked

"It seems like I am nearly legally free, but my heart and soul is free, as it was never captured by her anyway" he told honestly.

"It is good," she said

That remark was such a Siayan statement, much like Vegeta would say. He wondered why Pan would say it and her implications of what she meant. He questioned her words with a lifted brow.

She laughed again, "You look so much like your father when you do that. Ahh Trunks do not wonder so hard, you know what I meant. It is a good thing, because you will not die, from a broken bond, you will not mope and drive me and Goten insane, It is good that, that you get to be the man you are without the hurt and bitterness that divorce brings so many people."

"It is good," he agreed.

A comfortable silence fell over them and they each basked in their own thoughts. Trunks was contemplating how to take their conversation to the next level. He was anxious to show Pan just what she meant, that she was his heart and soul.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked tentatively.

She was surprised at how that sounded to her, but agreed, "Sure."

Like a whispered promise, he quickly bent and kissed Pan on the lips and then flew from her back yard.


	7. Chapter 7

**So caught up in you**

**Fill your days and your nights **

_It was a gentle kiss_, he smiled at that thought on his flight back to

his parent's house. He was lucky to have gotten out of her back yard

without so much as a retort from the precocious Pan. He almost felt

giddy with excitement.

It was that euphoric shape that Bulma saw when Trunks came

into the house.

"So Trunks, is this going to be your new home?"

"If that's fine with you and father" he smiled to his mom

"You know if your going to live back home, you are going to

have to follow a few rules." She told him plainly

He nearly rolled his eyes but thought better of it

"What rules will that be mother?"

"Rule #1 from your father, he expects you to train with him

every morning before work."

"I expected that one," he laughed

'Rule #2, you have to be home early enough to get your rest to

spar every morning with your father."

"How early is that?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Rule #3 you must be home in time to fill me in with all

your juicy details "

"Mother!"

"Don't mother me young man"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, I doubt you will be living here too long so I just

want to be sure that you are fine"

"I love you too mom"

"So what happened tonight?"

He resigned himself he sat o the couch next to his mom and

told her about his day with Pan. She listened carefully figuring

for herself all the details he was not telling her and deciphering

what he was. She nearly jumped for joy when at last he told her he

had kissed Pan gently before he departed form the Sons' home.

Without a word, she kissed Trunks on his head and left to go up to bed.

Trunks only kept smiling. He too went upstairs to go to sleep,

wondering again if Pan would met him in his dreams that night…

He was disappointed again. Pan had not christened his dreams.

He groggily awoke with a sense of loss. He wanted to feel and touch

her as he did in those dreams. He mused, he did not always have those

dreams, and that he never willed them on in the past, so maybe if he

just stop thinking about it they would come, like always on their own.

* * *

The smell of food cooking caught his attention, and he rushed to go

and eat …

Surprising him, instead of his mother in the kitchen, it was Pan,

who was cooking breakfast. HE smiled at her and she returned it.

He sat at the kitchen table and asked her his how was it that she was

cooking breakfast

She only laughed. Then quieted down, and asked him, "Why are,

do you not want me here this morning?"

"Uhh, no I didn't mean that, I was , I am just surprised to see you ,

I mean I didn't expect to see you yet, and you well I…" he could not

get out of this one…

Thankfully, Pan only laughed more when she settled back and finished

cooking the bacon and eggs; she started on the pancakes… but then

relieved Trunks of his tension...

"Goten is here with papa and Grandfather. They are all in the GR

this morning"

"why is that, I hope I don't have to start training this morning"

"Really that surprises me, Trunks; you are always wanting to spar

with Goten"

"Nope, not today, I was hoping to spend some time with you today"

he reported brightly

"Well, I got to come along because I promised that I would cook

breakfast for every one!"

"So, do we have a date or do I have to spar to spend time with you?"

he asked seductively

She stood her back up straighter, His words had caressed her mind,

she reasoned that that kiss last night had been a start of something more,

but then blew it off, but now his voice seemed lined with desire.

"IF you want to eat, I suggest you agree to spar" came back her reply,

trying to sound unaffected.

"Cant I just eat first, then how about we spar later?"

He knew she never backed down form a spar, at least not with him

"That sounds like a good idea, I get what I want, you can spend time

with me, plus you get to eat first, Hmmm, what a second you are getting

more out his then me,

What are you going to do for me?" she asked

turning to face him..

Ever so quickly, he phased in from of her. She could feel the

heat of his closeness, but was also feeling the heat of the oven

on her backside.

Capturing her between himself and the stove Trunks whispered

to her, "this" and then gave Pan a kiss. He started gently and then

promptly pulled on her lips with his teeth, opening her mouth for him

to explore it with his tongue.

The smell of an over done pancake, brought Pan's mind back from

her utopia. She turned back quickly to flip the thing over and try

to salvage the food, while sort out her wildly flying emotions.

Trunks went back to the table smirking. He very much liked the day.

He was brought back out of his musings with Pans words, "Still Trunks,

I don't see what I am getting out of this; once again you have food,

a spar with me and that that kiss, What makes you thinks that I am

getting anything I want out of this day?"

She carefully hid her mirth.

Very perplexed, he sat dumbly not sure how to answer her. His

continued bewilderment set her mind a flurry. She quickly finished

her work of the food, and sat down. For about five minutes, they both

devoured a portion of the breakfast.

Pan finished before him, because she took less food, and made her

way to clean up her plate. She reset the bowl to make more

pancakes for those in the GR.

Trunks still sat at the table, making slow progress.

HE finished eating but was now drinking his

orange juice, trying to figure out Pan.

He felt oddly comfortable sitting in the kitchen while she cooked food.

Though her cryptic remark had him wondering, he was not panicky.

The food was done and she put it in the oven to keep warm, she sat

down again across from Trunks. Her juice was in her hand. Before

she took a sip, she relieved him of any thoughts by

remarking, "Perhaps, after our spar today, you could go with me

on a picnic, over in the meadow by the waterfall? We could um

talk about those last two kisses?"

Before he could even think of how to reply to that, the back door

burst open and four Saiyans barged in to eat.

The kitchen was in a flurry, and Pan did her best to set out the food

and get out of the way of the hungry men. Trunks was quiet.

There was no way he could reply to Pans suggestion without causing

a inquiry of sorts so he excused himself and remarked to Pan,

"I will be back in10 minutes we will spar then" with a curt nod he

escaped the kitchen his mind floored.

Between mouthful bites, Vegeta talked. Pan listen carefully

as he demanded she always pay attention to him when he spoke.

"You will do well with a spar" was what he managed to get out.

Pan nodded. Thankfully, no one else said anything. Goten and Gohan

kept there eyes on their food, while Goku was eating and smiling but

had his eyes shut, a typical Son food mode.

Trunks appeared sooner then the 10 minutes and thankfully,

Pan followed to the GR.

He took his stance immediately entering the fighting room.

Pan did not hesitate either. Though outwardly he appeared in control

and normal, his mind was racing with thought of a waterfall, competing

with the sounds of Pan and Him making love on the banks of that said waterfall.

How could she know, she didn't, how could I not go, has it been a

premonitions, why the waterfall, why not somewhere else, how

come she did not want to go racing, or bowling, or something other

then a picnic lunch where they use to play, they trained at, swam.

He had avoided that place for a while now, fear of remembering his

dream with Pan too much. He never went there anymore not

since that first dream.

Pan knew something was up. Trunks acted normal; however, she was

getting good shots that were frequent. He was not fighting with

concentrated effort.

"Hey, fight me, stop letting me win," she yelled pissed now thinking

he was going easy on her.

Hearing the plea, he tried to shake off the torrid thoughts of him

and Pan.

She noticed his concern features and she found no pleasure in

fighting with him then. She stopped attacking and watched him.

She calculated that they stood there for 2 minutes, her watching him

as he did his best to regroup. She was amazed how indifferent he

was to her since she had stopped hitting him.

"Trunks are you ok?" she asked clearly concerned

He looked over at her blankly, not realizing he had been standing

in the middle of the room staring off into space.

Red colored crept from his neck to his face; he blushed hard trying

to recover form his loss of attention.

"I am fine" he looked away so she could not see his check get redder.

"You are no good to me in this condition, I could kick you ass and

have no pleasure because you are not even with us here for

me to gloat over it!"

He was not facing her but he smiled a small smile. How like

Pan to be mad at him for that. He could hardly blame her though

he must have really lost it to have phased out so much, by just the

mention of that waterfall.

"Hello!" she yelled

He looked up perplexed again he had drifted away

"What?" He asked trying to recover

"What, you know what forget the spar, I am going to go

and pack a lunch, and you need to get out to some fresh air.

You have me worried"

He watched, as she left and still had no idea what to expect from

their afternoon. However, he was not going to phase out again,

he hopefully could get it together before then, and just enjoy what

ever was going to happen…

Pan had left CC. This disappointed Trunks immensely.

He was inclined to believe she went home to gather what she

thought they needed to go on a picnic. He too went to

his rooms to get ready.

His trained mind was hard pressed to meditate. He had lost the

power to fight, so meditation was his only option now. He needed

to gain some control of his emotions before something went wrong.

Inadvertently he was going loopy with thoughts that he could not

concentrate on anything.

* * *

That Goten found him in this state.

"What are you doing man?" was the first thing Goten asked

"Getting ready to go off with Pan"

"Really, because I doubt Gohan will let you go if that is what

you are wearing"

'What I'm wearing?"

Goten only pointed to him he blushed again noticing that he

had pulled on a G-sting and nothing else, he had no clothes

on he was only in his room standing there.

Goten thought he had made a funny because he smiled for all

he was worth. What made matters worse was Bra decided to

join the boys.

'Trunks why aren't you dressed, Pan is here!"

"She is?" he asked

The twosome only nodded at him, how long had he been up

in his room trying to get ready.

Bra whispered a stage whisper to Goten, 'You were right he

Has got it bad!"

'Hey what do you know?" came Trunks.

The two grinning idiots only waved him off and they left whispering

to each other.

Trunks did then look down noticed how unready he was, and quickly

dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

To his amazement, Pan was waiting for him, but she had a complete

entourage of guests. She waited patiently on an air bike courtesy

of Capsule Corp, but everyone had arrived to see his and her departure.

He only thought that Bra and Goten were somehow to blame for the intrusion.

Gohan seemed slightly peeved, but only more so by Vegeta's

condescending look of "I told you so", but the classic happy look

on Goku really struck a nerve. Trying to act nonchalant, Trunks gave

Pan a questioning stare, which was his way of asking if she wanted him

to drive. She only smiled and scooted back, so he could climb on the front.

He felt nervous for only one reason. And they sped off he could hear

the shouts an s cheers from a few that said their goodbyes

Safely away from the group,

Pan questioned him, "what was that about"

"You really don't want to know!" he yelled

"I have an odd feeling that I have just left on my honeymoon,

and somehow we dodged the rice!' she yelled back up at him

"What?"

"Umm, I hope you have enough room, its kinda of a long ride?"

she answered back

Trunks only smiled his reply, knowing that talking on the bike was

fruitless, but he had heard her the first time, yeah his family and hers,

well most of them acted like this was some festive event. How many

people did his parents tell his dream too? Oh god if Gohan knew? Man

I need to chill…

The drive was long. They usually flew, that would have been great too,

less audience to just jump to the sky, but somehow Pan had wanted to

ride the bike…

"Why did you want to ride the bike?" he questioned

Pan jumped of and stretched her legs, "I don't know, your mother

suggested we give it a run, you know make sure it was working,

something like that'

Trunks doubted this ploy form his mother. Probably more of a way to

make sure Pan had to keep her arms wrapped around him as the drove.

Pushing that notion aside, he asked next, "so what do we do first?"

"I don't know, act normal, lets walk around, I have not bee herein a long

while, lets go explore.'

Agreeing quickly he grabbed the keys form the bike and hooked

the helmet over the handlebars. Happily, they began to stroll through

the meadow and all the beautiful things nature had secluded, in this

small heaven.

Musing in their own thoughts, Trunks remembered the first time he had

been in this place with Pan. She had been four, and was practicing flying

super fast. Her grandpa was their timing her as she flew. Secretly Trunks

was very impressed that a little girl could be so strong and fast at that age.

Vegeta had also, shown appreciation for her attitude and ability.

He often was sad by the fact hat he had never returned here. It had

been nearly 10 years since he had last been back. Mia was never a

nature person, so going in to the mountains and coming to meadow

and waterfall was not her idea of a perfect day. But then again, this

was also a perfect spot to training.

Another memory come to mind and it was the fun times he had spent

here with Goten and Gohan, sparring. They never really fought hard,

because they would ruin such a place, it was usually fun and games here.

Goku never allowed them to throw Ki blasts; he was worried about

disrupting the fishing.

His thoughts went through a lifetime of goodtime at this place. Then he

began to see it in his dreams the cool air, the smell of the grass and pines,

the soft bank near the plunge pool, the loudest part, and the water crashing

sending up mist.

He jerked out of his revere by Pan taking his hand

He looked down to see her small delicate looking hand pressed into his.

Her stare was curious when she pulled him along moving away form

the roar.

A few meters from the pool, they sat on three large rocks that nestled

close to the water.

Before he could offer a word, though Pan asked

him, "Why did you kiss me?"

Stooping all meanderings of his mind, he focused on her for the

first time. Her lips seemed so luscious, and her face held a slight

tug of concern. He needed to be totally focused, he dreaded ruin

whatever it is they had, if she was going to remain his mate like he

intended he had to be there for real for her, Pan would never go for

anything less.

"Which time?' he groaned inwardly by the childish reply

"Fair enough, last night then?" she quipped

"Last night? Well I was really glad you agreed to see me today and I

was happy for the day yesterday"

"So, you were just expressing your gratitude?"

he knew this could be a trap to admit something that could either piss

her off or not, but he couldn't gauge her thoughts, he felt completely

out of tune and he sighed because for the first time he had no idea what

or who Pan was.

"You could say that" he did not want to argue, as an after thought,

'I had wanted to kiss you all day" he finished

Carefully he looked at him, trying to find a sign of something that

would give her information, but Trunks was unreadable. He had

looked almost confused all day.

"So what about this morning then?" she pressed on

"Well again, I well you, well, DO you really want to know?"

he fumbled

"I would have asked, I think I have some right to know why you would

French me in your kitchen this morning, considering we are best friends

in all, I don't see you do much of that with Goten!" her joking laugh

did not stop his panicked heart

"I don't kiss Goten ever!" he faked being flabbergasted

They laughed

"For real" she urged

"For real? You deserve to know, all right, I really have wanted to kiss

you like that" relief flooded his brain but a flush swept over his features

Pan did not look at him, she had found something very interesting

across the small river. However, he could tell she was thinking of her next words…

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?'

Kami Trunks thought, how should I answer that one? The truth?

Maybe partly the truth I do not want to scare her off…

"It feels like I have been waiting all my life to kiss you," he said remarkably

happy he did not have to reveal himself to her just yet

"Hah, yeah I bet, hey I am sorry I don't mean to sound so waspish,

I just can't imagine you wanting to kiss me since I was a kid!"

He too laughed, at the idea of him trying to kiss Pan like when she was

twelve. The idea was a bit mortifying, if not for the fact that they

were close as two could be.

Still Pan had not turned back to him and he watched her as she

scanned the area. He could tell she was thinking of her next question.

"I liked you kissing me," she whimpers

He reacted very naturally by her admission, "Oh Panny' he grabbed

her shoulders to turns her toward him.

Immediately he felt that old pull a memory he had kept at bay all day.

It bothered him like no other. His eyes were locked with her dark ones,

and everything around them seem to fade far into the background.

He saw something like realization flooding her eyes. He was caught

up in the moment.

He held her firm, trying to guess where her mind was, but knowing

full well, he was reliving his ultimate fantasy. This was how it started

this was what happened. For the moment he was too happy to think

of anything expect that he was finally where he belonged, where his

haunted dream took him many times.

In this reality, he could not hear her in his thoughts to kiss, her, but she

looked as hungry for him. He hoped that his own imagination did not

over run this real world. He wanted this so badly that what he was before

this moment was nothing but a shell of a man trying to get to this point,

They stared at each other, saying no words, but he drew up the courage

and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**So Caught up in you**

**Whenever you want me**

Dreams have no business in reality. If dreams were anything like the real world, then Trunks would incinerate each night. It was so hot. Kissing Pan was causing a melt down. He depend the kiss and pulled her on to his lap. His arms pulled tightly around her form and hunger blasted him

She did not lay still; he enjoyed how she wrapped her arms around him, if not to steady her, but to pull him into an endearing embrace.

Thoughts were pulsating in her mind. She tried to get a hold of one just to bring her back to safety. Kissing Trunks, it was too much! Reluctantly she pulled back from him.

Trunks lips were slightly parted, and raw desire poured from his eyes. HE looked like he had been fighting something, trying to hold something and her departure shocked him. He held her firmly in place. The staring contest began.

She wanted to ask him why, or how, something that would take the look of desperation off his face. How could she do this to him? Her dreams caused her to bring him here, but she did not know that he would fall so easily in to that scene.

She was excited but worried all at once. What if what Vegeta said was true? The ironic dreams she had had forever, they had to be part of all this, that is why she came here with him, she wanted to test her theory. How can she explain this to him?

However, the voice in the back of her head would not shut up. It reminded her that Trunks had acted purely on his own when the kiss began. Pan had been careful not to initiate anything that would be like her taken advantage of Trunks delicate state, or seducing her friend

She mentally laughed, what the hell did she know about seducing anyone? Damn she was a friggin Virgin, and that was the first real kiss ever.

His heart beat a wild tantrum at his chest, Pan looked so confused, but so alluring. He wanted to take her back again and keep kissing her; though to be honest, he wanted a hell a lot more then to kiss her. The smell of the Forrest, the green grass, and another sweeter taste was in the air.

Kami, it was from her. She was feeling desire, as much as he was. Why were they here if not to realize the truth of their destiny? She was his. HE would not think any differently than that. She brought him here and for whatever that reason was, he was supposed to be here with her.

However, her confusion did make him stop. He had to tell her. The one thing that was the most important thing with them was honesty.

He was afraid. That was evident in his hesitation. He never hesitated, especially when it was about the right thing. But Panny could be unpredictable. Holding her was like holding water in your hands and trying not to let it slip. The tighter he squeezed the faster it would spill out.

Trunks did not know how long he could just hold open his hand and let her be there, without wanting to grab hold.

She could blame it all on the mood of the air. IF Trunks wanted to kiss her, why argue. Just because she had dreamed of this moment forever, it seemed; she did not cast a spell, she could not conjure this up on a desire. Her dreams had to be some premonition or something, if they were meant to be here, then hey that is where they were.

His face was worried and concerned. And it nearly broke her thinking that. He kissed her she kissed back. IF it was a mistake or something else, they could figure it out later.

She advanced back to him. Her face was close to his again, and she spoke the only words that they had shared in the past five minutes.

"I don't want this to be wrong" and set her lips back to his.

IT was tentative and light. However, he heard her words and his mind flew on wings. She did want this, as much as him.

He knew how the next scene went, but he could not just do that. They never kissed this much in the dream, they never backed away, and they never questioned themselves.

They might be at the same location, but that did not mean that they had to play out the whole scenario. IT might feel good and might feel right, but he knew that it would not be fair to either of them. Legally, he was not free to take Pan as his own, though she really was his. They would probably have problems with her family if he was to consummate their bond. And they had not talked, really talked yet.

However talking was an overrated experience, especially compared to making love to Pan right now.

What to do, what to do? He questioned himself. He acknowledged that he wanted to do more then kiss and so let his hands wonder over her.

One arm tucked her to him and the other freely roamed under her shirt. HE kissed her neck when she reacted by tossing her head back. Obviously enjoying his touch.

Her two hand steadily on his shoulder and she half-knelt in-between his legs.

His one arm had gripped around her waist while his mouth explored her exposed navel and one hand cupped her breast.

This was not in the dream either. However, he liked it very much

Little pants escaped her lips; he smiled how delicious the sounds were.

They were being carried away in the moment, neither felt the approaching Ki.

The person, who arrived, did not invade the pair, but staid still observing. For a moment, he figures that they had sensed him, but seemed rather too engrossed to notice him. He decided to lower his Ki and watch the display.

He had to admit that it was exciting, to him, he was a Saiyan after all, and sensing the pheromones escaping the coupling pair, did make one… Kami he needed to go home….

He only wanted to assure himself that they were working out the situation. He really did not expect to find them locked into a lovers embrace.

This solidified his decision. Trunks and Pan belonged to each other. HE would not let anyone interfere with this romance. Trunks had something to take care, he needed to be legally free, but that should not take long. Bulma had assured them that day. Trunks had agreed to the divorce and the terms.

HE left as fast as he arrived in hopes that he could take care of his own rising problem. He only hoped that Chichi would have dinner ready too, he was hungry for more then sex…

Her heart could not take more of this. IT was bursting at its seams. His mouth and hands were whipping her insides to frenzy and she could not contain the words that slipped out,

"Trunks, oh Trunks I love you, I love so much…"

You could not catch them. They ran from her, finally happy to be free. They danced around them and zipped to his mind. Kami she hated that. Words tore out of her, happy to be free.

He stiffened. She closed her eyes tightly as he stopped what he was doing.

HE could not believe she said it, so aloud and with such passion. They were true to his ears, she loved him, but then why did he ever doubt it? He had not. However, he never expected to hear it so soon form her, not like this, not so heat felt.

This was not a friendly I love you. IT tingled all though his body. HE held her firm and neither said anymore

He could not find any words he was stunned into silence.

This was not such a good thing. Because Pan assumed the worse.

She pulled quickly away from him and began to straighten out her clothes. She had tuned her back to him and would not face him.

An idea passed his mind, and he knew it true, she was as afraid of all of this he was.

HE wanted to tell her too. He needed to tell her, the opportunity was right there and it was slipping away by his own silence.

She turned back around and he saw tears sliding down her cheek, and the shock of them astounded him.

She smiled though the tears, and then said her paring words, "I m sorry , I did not mean to say it like that, I didn't meant to tell you, not this way not right now."

He tilted his head down. He just mused over all of this. HE wanted to talk but the energy left him. He was at a loss of how to proceed.

DO IT now screamed in his head.

Pan did not say anymore, she flew off at lighting speed.

Trunks was stunned. How could he stop thinking for a millisecond?

Where did this leave them, what must she thinking by his own lack of words. She loved him, he should have told her that he loved her too; he should have talked to her instead of kissing her!

Why, why why! Dam it!

Where did she go? He questioned. He tried to sense her, and he knew she was flying quickly. He sat down knowing that she needed some time, he needed time. Things were moving very fast, and he could not grab hold of her to keep her yet, he needed a plan a way to explain why she was feeling what he was feeling the ways they were. HE was older, more experienced.

"Don't Run away Pan, please Dende, give her time but don't let her leave me now!" he hollered to the guardian.

If it hurt this, much when she leaves to go home, what would happen if there ever came a day that she would ever turn and walk away? He could not live without her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So caught up in you**

**You made me realized the love I missed **

**  
So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist  
(38 Special: So Caught up in you)**

"Damn that man. How cold he make me say it like that. I would have never told him. Damn damn. Shit, if he hadn't kissed me like that…" Pan mumbled stomping up her room.

He incessant pacing now caused the entire house to shake. It was all Videl could do to take over and hope that nothing hit her in the head.

She could hear Pan' frustrated tantrum, anyone in the vicinity could. That was what Gohan came home to.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked truly concerned

'One word, Trunks," Videl told him

"Yeah I got one word, dead!" he yelled back and left he house

"Oh shit! Damn that Siayan" Videl hurried to the phone and wondered whom she should call; before she dialed, she got a shock.

"Videl why did Gohan tear out of here?" came Goku's worried voice

"Goku, don't pop in here like that you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" he looked apologetic but still worried

"Videl why did Gohan leave so mad?" he asked again

"I think he went to kill Trunks!" she cried out, still trying to dial Bulma's' to warn somebody.

"Right, see ya later" with that Goku phased out to Gohan's Ki.

He had to stop short of his trek. Damn his father's ability to find him like that.

"Dad, I don't have time to play right now," he told him.

"Didn't think you would want to play, care to talk to me?"

"Not right now!" clearly frustrated

"I think now would be best, because I don't think there is any one deserving your wrath right now!"

"Little do you know?"

"All right, humor me then"

"Trunks, that man, he he is messing with my baby!"

"You have a baby?" came the dumb reply

Gohan rolled his eyes at that infuriation he felt

"Pan, remember your granddaughter!"

"Oh, but I thought Pan is like 23, Man I had you by that time, how could that make her a baby? Oh you mean her baby?"

"What!"

"I am kidding; Gohan Pan is not a child"

"She is my child, and Trunks is he is a married man!"

"Whoa, wait a second, Bulma told us today he is all set with his divorce"

"That is no excuse, what does he want with Pan?"

Goku smiled, and figured well there was no time like the present to have that talk with his son…

"I know you an adult now, but maybe I should have had this talk with you sooner… See there is a time when a man, well he really likes a woman, and they come together and….."

He was cut off

"Are you fucking crazy?" he screamed at his dad.

Meanwhile, Goku had been sending a thought to Vegeta…

* * *

_We have a problem_

_What else is new?_

_Gohan has flown off the handle_

_Deal with it, _

_Keep Trunks safe_

_Pathetic_

_Fine_

_HMPH

* * *

_

'Last I check I was not crazy," he explained

"Dad, don't you get it? Trunks has taken advantage of Pan, he's using this incident to seduce Pan!"

"Why would he need to do that, I thought Pan liked him, at least that's what she told me...? He wondered aloud

"What?" irrational Gohan Yelled.

"Yesterday, she was really concerned about her dreams, and Trunks keeps having the same one, that what Vegeta and I thought was the reason for everything." He just happen to spill the beans

"What are you talking about?"

"Man Gohan, I thought you were supposed to be smart"

"What, what is that supposed to mean?" he really needed to know

"Well even I figured it out"

"Oh this is rich coming from you, who thought marriage was a food!"

"Hey I was like twelve, and the only girl I had met was Bulma and she was, not normal" he defended

"That whole family is not normal!"

Now when the Son's get together it invites others to become involved especially when Gohan gets mad…

"I hope you are not referring to my fiancé's family" came the indignant voice of Goten.

"Great another to the mix" Gohan was seriously losing his mind, now that the power twins were here.

"Hi dad" Goten replied

"Hi Goten, I was just having a talk with Gohan here"

"Yeah, I think everybody knows that by now"

"Oh great! Now everyone has to be privy to my family problems" disputed Gohan

As I said, once the Son's get together everyone knows it

"HI Krillen" Goku yelled

"Man Goku you having a problem?" asked the little guy

"Nothing that can't be solved with a spar, eh Kakarot?"

"Would you people just go away?" whined Gohan

"Sure sure, no big deal here" Krillen waved off

"Brat, don't you have somewhere to go?" came the raspy voice of Vegeta.

"I don't think...: Goten went to say

One look at Vegeta had him close his mouth and flew off in search of better company. (Probably Bra)

Goku nodded to Vegeta who once again humored a response

"Now First spawn of a clown, you wouldn't have a problem would you?" asked Vegeta

Goku looked wounded at that one, "Hey I am not a clown"

Vegeta chose to ignore that

'I think I have a problems and that is you!"

"Gohan I thought you were mad at Trunks?" asked Goku

"No, Vegeta is at fault he put this idea in everyone's head!"

"I resent that, I cold take the blame if I was to be blamed anything to get you all riled up." He said snottily

"See, you know you started it!"

"I don't think so" came his mocking little voice he learned from Bra

Too stunned to say more Gohan only squinted his eyes

"Gohan, I think you should calm down and Vegeta and I could talk to you," reasoned Goku

"What ever"

"I am tired of going over this, but for the short of it, 'Trunks and Pan are mated!"

"What! Don't start that shit again!" screamed a newly pissed off Gohan

Vegeta only smirked

"Really Vegeta don't get him mad again" warned Goku

Vegeta only shrugged his shoulders

"What Vegeta meant was, It seems that both Pan and Trunks have had some kind of connection, they seem to be like mates, and the only reason we see that is because they have had the same occurring dream for about 8 years or so right Vegeta?" asked Goku

"Something like that "he replied

"Are you telling me that because of some fucking dream, that Trunks is divorcing his wife and chasing my daughter?"

"That is exactly what he is trying to say" Vegeta replied

After a moment of pause Gohan said,

"Unbelievable"

Two heads shook their agreement with Gohan.

Then after another moment, Gohan asked of the pair:

"How do you know that Pan has been dreaming like that about Trunks?"

Vegeta only looked at Goku.

"Because I told him dad" came the voice of Pan

Goku smiled at the new guest, and he shot over to where Vegeta was. Both older Saiyans left to give Pan a chance to talk to her father alone.

"Why did you tell you grandfather that?"

"Because he wouldn't fly off like you would and did"

"I don't fly off the handle"

"Dad, anytime with Trunks you fly off the handle, why is that?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You Don't? Anytime something comes up with me and Trunks, whether it is friendship or learning about my crush, since I was 13 you have flew off the handle"

"One time?" he balled

"All the time, what about him makes you mad, I thought you liked Trunks?"

"I do, just not with you!"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Oh, dad, that s why I didn't tell you about my dreams, I never thought about them until this all happened anyway"

"Tell me now," he begged

"I though it was nothing, until Vegeta accused me and Trunks well you know...:

"Pan I read you then and you said nothing had ever happened is that true?"

"Dad you know it's true, the only time has well been in this dream, thats what I told grandpa"

"But Goku said that Trunks had those dreams too..." he began

"What are you talking about?"

"Did not you hear?"

"No, what about Trunks and his dreams?" she practically yelled

* * *

"Kakarot, I think she knows"

"NO kidding, you going to tell Trunks?"

"It's only fair"

"I am going with you"

"Why?"

"Because Pan can handle her father alone..."

"You're chicken to face her?' he asked incredulous

"No I'm not!"

"Suit yourself then."

* * *

"That was what Vegeta was trying to get at; he nearly had me convinced the other day that you two were mated… HE knew something had happened, But I don't how, I don't understand"

"Lets figure this out, Trunks and I have been having the same kind of dream for the same amount of time?"

"According to the great ones Yes"

"That Rat"

"I agree"

"No not that, Vegeta he knew it, he's that rat!'

"Pan go home and let me talk to Trunks," asked of Gohan

She looked at her father carefully, and came to a conclusion

"NO, you go home, mom is near hysteria. I have to deal with this myself"

"But Pan" he tried

"No buts, dad, incase you haven't guessed, I love him, plain and simple, and nothing is going to change it, his marriage didn't change my feelings, he is my best friend and I am not giving everything up, not even for you"

"Pan!" he cried

"Papa!" she sounded off again as he had

"Guess you are not my baby anymore"

He sounded so heartbroken

"I will always be your baby, I am just grown up now!' she smiled her bright smile

"Cant I just hit him once?" he asked at an off chance

"NO, it's my turn!" she smiled evilly, looking too much like his mother.

"I'll go, but call me if, well, call your mother!" an embarrassed blush covered his cheeks for that thought.

"Bye Daddy I love you"

"I love you too Pan cake"

'See I told you she could handle him" replied Goku

Vegeta just stared blankly at his nemesis/friend

"Hold it you two," yelled Pan

"Busted" muttered Goku who looked over at Vegeta

"Busted is right, what have you got to say for yourself?"

'Nothing" Retorted Vegeta

"You accused me of having my way with your son and breaking up his marriage, and you knew I had not done that!"

"Oh really, I say you literally mind fucked him!"

"FAHTER" yelled back a surprised Trunks ….

Goku looked behind Vegeta to see Trunks, and as a good idea, grabbed hold of Vegeta's arm and IT'd the duo to the gravity chamber…

* * *

"Why did you do that?" yelled Vegeta

"Would not you rather spar then listen to those two?"

"No, maybe it was going better then my Soaps!"

"You watch Soaps?" asked Goku

"Idiot"

"That's a yes"

"To the spar!"

'Right"

* * *

"He's right you know?" asked Pan

"What? Who my father?" asked Trunks in return

"A mind fuck that's why I brought you to the waterfall today"

"Really?"

"I had to test my theory"

"What theory was that?"

"Whether my dream was something more"

"Pan about that, wait, your dream?"

"My dreams, I think you know the one I am talking about, don't you Trunks?"

He smiled, this was too great, and that off chance that he invaded her dreams as much as she invaded his was priceless.

"I wanted to tell you today, but being there, we've been there before right?"

"I guess so, so now what, I mean I have never, you and me" she could not put it in words

"I love you too," he confessed

"Huh" shocked

"Today, I wanted to tell you too, I just couldn't"

"When?"

"When, today"

"No, when did you know, how long have you loved me?"

"I've always loved you, I started to feel a whole lot more for you a long time ago, but you were so young I felt like some old pervert!"

"You are!"

"Pan!"

"What?"

'Don't, start," he begged

She crushed him in a hug at that, and kissed him. (NO passion thing here)

"I am kidding," she finally told him.

"Pan marry me?"

She only looked him in the eye, she was ready to do it, but Trunks had to finish his business, he had to be sure.

"Maybe, not yet"

Slightly crushed, "I understand"

"Good, cause then you'll understand this" she pulled him in for a kiss that paled the others they had had earlier that day.

When euphoria settled down and the kiss ended, Pan lowered the boom,

"Trunks, you have to ask my father"

"Let's just elope then"

"Chicken"

"I would rather consider it preserving life of my future children"

"Well there will be no children to speak of until you ask my dad!"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"OH Trunksie you are so smart, figure it out!"

Pan then flew off, going back home.

Oh shit he thought, you can never Change Pan's mind once she sets it, he could not wait for his divorce papers………………but then he would have missed the love he felt for Pan Son…

OK Pan, but lets see who will last…

I have to stop talking to myself he chastised


	10. Chapter 10

**So caught up in you**

**You're the one that's got me down on my knees**

**Warning:** This is a Drama/Romance Blame it on my flu! I read somewhere that a certain persons Chibi Trunks action figure was giving her problems…I will trade him for a GT SSJ Trunks action figure, but you cannot have Mira!

3 weeks after he asked Pan to marry him, Trunks had yet asked Gohan, he spent his time figuring out how he was going to do so, Pan still teased him daily, but right now he wanted to be sure his divorce was final, and he had nothing else standing in his way that Gohan would refuse his request…

"Matuzi, I hope you have good news?" he questioned the little creepy lawyer.

"Trunks, there is some other things that your wife is asking for" he had learned early on not to beat around the bush with the Briefs.

"Let's hear it man" not caring right now, what it was.

"She wants to keep the house" easy one first

"Done," he replied quickly.

"I can tell you're ready to do whatever it takes" he grinned devilishly.

Trunks only gave him a glare, not willing to discuss anything about his life with the weasel little man.

"Right, so next, she wants an increase in her monthly allowance," he cautioned again.

"What is the amount she wishes to increase it too?" not too pleased.

"100,000 Zeni to be exact!" he confessed

Trunks nearly balked at this, but hid his feelings.

"Matuzi, get with my personal accountant, let's base this on my actual net income, and stick to what the law stipulates. IF I am not mistaken, nothing that I earn from my mothers inventions can be used as my income, which is like an inheritance."

Pausing, to catch his breath, and then continued,

"Nothing from Dr. Briefs inventions can be used wither, so that leaves me, all by myself and what I am worth without my parents part. That I remember is part of the marital agreement before I married" he was glad he remembered all these types of things, his mother had made sure of it before he married. Dende love mothers!

"I think that is sufficient, therefore I will do that, but..." he paused to make Trunks felt the weight of the next statement.

"Out with it man!" he bellowed

"You wife wants to talk to you, I have good information that she wishes to extend her years of payments, beyond that of 8" the little imp rolled off.

"She wants to see me? Well you arrange it then with my secretary… Oh by the way Matuzi, Remember that you work for me" with a curt nod Trunks swung his chair around and stared out the large window in his office.

"Mr. Briefs, I have an appointment available tomorrow between your meeting with your mother and something about Goten's, stupid idea?" Ginger his ever-faithful secretary had buzzed him.

"Fine" he yelled at the annoying voice box. Then went back to looking at the window some more.

"Mr. Mazuki, you can tell Ms Briefs that tomorrow and 12:30 she can stop by" Ginger told the lawyer.

'Knock, knock" came the sound of Gingers voice

"What is it Gin?" asked of Trunks

'I gave them the time of 12:30, Goten is never here on time anyway, and so should I just order lunch for you two then?"

"Yeah, he's always hungry."

"Hey boss?"

"Yeah, it's going to be ok right?" she asked concerned

"I hope so Gin, I really hope so"

She nodded her head, though he never looked back at her. She had a bad feeling about tomorrow, something about that little lawyer just made her feel creepy, and Trunks usually could tell that about people. Maybe she should talk to Mrs. B. Trunks might be some powerful alien, but no one, no one messed with Mrs. B, and that Mazuki was just, well he just needed to be put into place….

Trunks did not bother to call Pan that night, he went home and fell into bed. He hoped that she would not bother him now, he could not put up with her worry. She would know, she always knew, maybe she would just feel that he needed to be alone.

Pan did know something was wrong, he was tired, and she could feel him pushing her out. That was not something he did very often, and she never pushed inside of his thoughts. She never had to. Therefore, when he gave off the distinct idea that he was not in the mood, she shrugged it off. This whole idea of sensing him was new the only time it ever came up, was when the need was great anyway. Like the time she was in college. Forgoing that memory, she concentrated on spending the night with her family.

The next day dragged on for the first few hours, but before Trunks knew it, 12:30 rocked its way. Ginger announced that Mia was there.

She stepped inside of his office. He always remembered how beautiful she was. Her hair was chocolate brown; it hung in long curls down her back. She wore expensive clothes and always smelled of cinnamon. It was a mixture of her own spices and Obsession, and that blend reminded him of Christmas.

He never wanted to think about it, but the thought of Pans features and Mia's were playing havoc on his mind. HE started to compare the two.

Pan's hair was dark, almost black, and it hung longer than Mia's did. Her eyes were warm, like Goten's, Mia's were sharper not as almond shaped. Pan had a light olive complexion, she was rather exotic looking, another feature from the Sons whereas Mia was alabaster, almost pale. Everything about Pan was striking, though Mia was beautiful but mute compared to Pan who was vibrant.

It dawned on him that Mia was like a faded dreamy vision of Pan other than the other way round. It was a profound an ironic thought.

"How are you Mia?" he asked politely.

"I am, I am ok Trunks," she faltered

"I thought you did not want to see me again," he asked, he looked down to his desk, wondering how he was going to survive this meeting.

"I wasn't" voice stilted.

"Well the idea was yours, so tell me what brings you here, is there a problem with what you are asking for?" concerned

"No, no problem, it's just that, well I don't know how to tell you this," she ventured

Her words struck the cold fear of doom in his heart. HE did not know what was going to be said, but he knew it was bad, life changing…

Braving it up, "Just tell me" he encourage her

"Trunks, I think I might need longer then 8 years of alimony" she started

He relaxed slightly, so this was about money, you never knew a persons real demean ore until the almighty Zeni was at stake.

"What were you looking at?" he prepared to volley this.

"Eighteen more years" she spoke softly.

"Nani, what?" he was shocked.

"Eighteen, starting from, 8 months from now" she said almost inaudible.

However, his Siayan hearing had picked it up well…

Eight months form now. 18 more years, No, No not happening….

"Trunks are you ok?" Mia asked very concerned

"Mia, what are you saying?" he asked, Please Dende, do not let it be… he prayed fervently. 

"Trunks, I, I am sorry, I didn't know, I just found out, I am sorry" she honestly did not want to do this to him.

"My God, Mia" was all that he could come up with.

"Hey I am going to go, I don't want to fight, just call me, and I'll have my lawyer get in touch" with that, she ran out of the office…

No, no, no, this cant be happening, she cannot be. There is no way my child is going to be without me! He is a Saiyan, OH Kami. Pan I am so sorry, no, no!

As usual, Goten burst on the scene. His monthly nonsense's meeting with Trunks was up and he wanted to ask Trunks a very important question, but when he went inside Trunks was nearly crying….

"Trunks?"

No response

"Trunks, hey bro Trunks what's wrong?" Goten had never seen his friend so devastated.

"She's pregnant" was his muted response.

(A/n everyone is always pregnant! Trunks you stud)

"Oh, man Gohan is going to kill you" was all Goten could think of.

Trunks looked up confused for a moment, and then realized this was Goten, no ideas there.

"No Chibi" he shook his head.

That word again, had Goten worried.

"Trunks tell me" knowing there was more he was not saying as if that was not enough...

"Mia, Chibi, Mia's pregnant"

Goten had nothing to say. What could he say except, "man Gohan and Pan are going to kill you."

His truth behind his words was serious, but it still made him smile, it was just the way Goten put things, he needed a drink…

"Goten, can we forego lunch?"

"Nani, I'm hungry" he whined

"My treat, lunch, and lots of alcohol"

"Ok" brightened at his favorite meal…

Together the best friends stormed out of the window, Trunks did not even bother to warn Ginger of his decision, he could give a shit less… Fuck it all today!

Hours later, and many tequila shots and fajitas later, Trunks began to loosen up….

"Man Goten, pan is going to kill me"

"I told you so!"

"But if she loves me, then shez got to understand right bro!" he slurred as he asked

"Yeah, shez got to understand, you are married, these things happen, right?" asked Goten

"Well, I don't know, I guess, so, It's like its been 5 years, I was bound to get someone pregnant!"

'I don't think I want to hear about it!"

That started a giggling fit out of the pair…

"OH god, oh god!" began Trunks

"Hey chibi what is it?" asked Goten

"I'm not chibi, you are!" he accused

"But Gohan calls you that" Reminded Goten

"Yeah, when I was like three!" Trunks countered

"I don't want to be Chibi" he started

"Can we not talk about Chibi's right now" asked of Trunks

"Sure" Goten burped out

"So, what was today's meeting going to be about Goten?"

"Oh, ahhhh, ok, so like I was going to ask you something very important today "

"Ok so ask away"

"I forgot"

"Oh"

"No, no wait, Bra put a message on my phone, so I would remember," he confessed

"Well read it damit!"

Clumsily Goten pulled out his cell and skimmed though the messages... There the last one said, best man.

"Ok, ok, Trunks you are the best man ever!"

"That's it?" he asked confused

"Yeah, I was to ask that you are the best man ever!"

"That don't make any sense!" Trunks proclaimed.

"Wait that don't make sense" said Goten

"I just said that" Trunks said

"Shut up a minute"

"No"

"Hey, I got, Trunks will you be my best man?"

"I don't think that's it Goten" he fought again

"No that is it... I am sure, Bra told me so, she said I had to ask you and not assume it"

"Why would Bra say that?"

"Well, when she said yes to marry me she wanted to know if you were going to be my best man, so she could ask Pan…"

"You asked Bra to marry you?" he screamed

"Yes" he said that very sober now

"Goten?" Asked Trunks

"Yes. Trunks" he quizzed

"You take goog care of her!"

"I will Trunks," he promised

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me home?" he asked getting very sick

"Yeah sure"

What Goten did next, was call his dad. He had managed to pull Trunks up and get them to an alleyway form the bar they were. He made the call and in a flash Goku arrived.

"Dad, can you bring us home?"

"Sure son" with that Goku phased out and brought the two home to Chichi…

Most times when Chichi was confronted with the irrational behavior of the men, she would yell her head off. Be as it may, she had learned of Goten's proposal of Bra, and figure the two were celebrating rather then beating the crap out each other.

However, on closer inspection, it seemed that really only one seemed to be out of it.

When Trunks was put in Gohan old room to recoup, Chichi turned on Goten

"So what did you do, Drug him into a stupor so he would not kill you for asking to marry his baby sister?"

"No, nothing likes that, he just had has a bad day… IT was his idea anyhow" he pleaded with his mother

"You better be telling me the truth"

Goten did not even blink just looked at his mom, she could read a lie anyway, let her see for herself.

A few hours later, Trunks woke to find he was not in his bed, in fact the warm setting, made him feel very young again. That was when the familiar surroundings took shape. HE was in the Son's home, a place where he could find comfort when things went wrong in his life. Usually that meant his parent were fighting, or having marathon sex! The thought bothered him even more now!

However, neither was the case. Then he remembered exactly what had helped get him here. Too many shots of tequila.

He stumbled down the stairs and found the house very quiet. IT was late in the evening. Instead of being alone though, Ms Chichi was up and cleaning her kitchen.

He sat down at the table and watched her silently.

Her movements reminded him so much of when Pan concentrated on something. He mused over how much Pan favored chichi some.

Without a word, chichi went to her fridge and took out a huge plate; she began to microwave the food. Then she promptly placed it down in front of him. Next, she went and got some tall mug and filled it with hot water, and mixed some spices form the cabinet.

"Drink this first, then eat" was all she said

He did what he was told.

When it got close to his finishing the meal, chichi sat down in front of him.

"I know that, Goten says that you were not mad about him and Bra"

Trunks nodded

"Trunks, what did you do?"

He kept eating, he was almost done, and then he put the plate in the sink. He sat down again and looked at Chichi.

"I only did what any normal man would do"

"HMM and what would any normal man do?" Not letting him go.

"Got his wife impregnated"

"Well, normal men do do that, but it's different when you are not a normal man right?" she asked

"No I guess not"

"So, who is going to help you?" she asked

"I don't follow"

"Well, you told Goten, and what can he do? Nothing but supports you, same with your family. Nothing you do changes how your friends and family feel about this, but" she emphasized the but, "There is someone who could actual help you"

"Pan?" he questioned

'Pan, you see Trunks, if what is true is true, then as her mate she is the only one that could help you!"

"I don't know how to tell her!"

"You better start because..."

"Because she is on her way here isn't she?"

"Trust her"

"I do"

'Good, I am gong to bed, Try not to destroy my house or I am going to call your father!"

With that, she went upstairs to join Goku.

Trunks waited, he knew that she would come over, she only lived next door, probably been waiting for Chichi to call her.

Pan walked in when his patience was wearing thin,

She smiled at him his heart melted.

She went to greet him and he hugged her back.

Then they sat down at the old table.

They sat for what seemed an eternity.

"I, we have to talk" he began

"Trunks, I know that whatever happened today, I felt it, I felt all kinds of things from you today, stronger, then ever, since me, we've been using this thing between us, so I have prepared myself for whatever it is ok!"

"How do you have such faith in me?" he asked

"You don't know?" she smiled

"Tell me!" he cried

"Because I love you"

"Oh"

"That's all, just an Oh/" she smiled again trying to use humor.

"Pan what I have got to say; well it took a lot of Tequila today to get me here"

"I heard"

"Seriously, I turned to that rotten drink just to cope with the shock"

"Well cant be that bad, you were only passed out for like 8 hours!" she laughed.

"Just wait and see" he smiled just for her

"So tell me, what happened?"

"Mia came and saw me today," he said

Her throat constricted. No, he couldn't tell her that he was going back to her could he? Shed kill him.

"She asked for more money, for a longer period of time" he hurried noticing her look.

"So, what else?" she was not fooled by his tactic, something was wrong.

"She asked for more money over a longer period of time, like 18 more years"

"Why would she ask for that?"

"Think about it" he asked of her

'Trunks I am not up for guessing games, why would anyone only pick a time like 18 years, why not twenty?" she countered

"Because, 18 makes a person a legal adult in the courts eyes"

"But Mia is an adult….."

"Wait" she asked of him

"Wait" she said again

"Trunks?" she cried

"I am so"

"No don't say sorry!" she yelled

"I am though.

"No Trunks don't say it, don't ever say that. You weren't sorry when you created that baby, only now, why? I'll tell you why your scarred, that's all "

"But Pan?"

'No Trunks, I don't want to hear that. Answer me, did she ask to take you back? Did she want to stay with you?"

'No, but Pan this is our baby, I can't just give it up like that"

"Who's asking you too? Do you love me?" she asked

"God, yes"

"Then its fine, right?"

"I hope so"

"Kami, Trunks after all of this, you hope so? Please don't hope just make it so"

Hurt and pain came full force, to him again. She did not want to hear how sorry he was, but he was, no matter her reason. He was sorry he put her though this, sorry for not marrying her in the first place, though he could not change it.

'Pan, Pan" he called and he fell at her feet.

Pan ran her fingers through his soft hair. He had his head bent down, in a begging stance.

He took her hands into his; tears were in both sets of eyes.

'Pan, please marry me, I can't do anything right without you"

"Trunks, I will, the day you are divorced we will get married, I promise.

"Do I still have to ask your father?"

"Not tonight"

He nodded.

Pan led him back to Gohan's old room and he lay back on the bed utterly exhausted. Pan snuggled up next to him and listened to him breath steadily. He felt the tug of sleep overcoming him, and her closeness gave him so much comfort.

When Pan thought he was asleep, her tears finally came down. She sobbed on his chest for what seem like hours. How in the world was she going to handle all of this, why was everything so screwed up. She begged Kami that the world would be better for them. Letting her crying wipe her out, she finally drifted to sleep.

Trunks had not been asleep, had heard, and felt all the pain that Pan suffered. He too cried.

She was with him now, and no matter what, he would have this moment, her by his side and if she were never there again, after all his mistakes, he would have this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**So caught up in you**

**But it's real and the feeling comes shining through**

**(A/N please read this slowly, it might get confusing, hopefully it will make sense… not to Trunks :P )**

Ginger was a saving grace. Bulma was irate and very pissed off. Bulma was so mad that not even Vegeta could calm her down…

"What is wrong woman!" he yelled.

"That wicked little man!" she screamed.

"Who what man?" he asked

"Vegeta kill him!" she demanded

"Really I can kill someone?" he asked like a child about to get a toy …

"No, but I wish you could"

He only stood there hopes broken, well he could still kill the man whoever he was, she just did not have to know about it….

"Vegeta, can you do me a favor?" she asked again

"No, you won't let me" he was spiteful now

"Can you find out where it is Mia is at?" she asked as if he had not answered.

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I want to know where she is, what she is doing and with whom she is doing it with."

"What for?"

"Because I think that we might have a problem," she cautioned

"I will do this, on one condition" he posed

"Name it" she capitulated

"I get to maim that lawyer of Trunks!" he reasoned

"You knew?" she asked

"What do you take me for? Of course I knew" he jumped in the air and flew to where he last sensed the earth girl.

(A/N that's for you xinghua)

Trunks was working late again. He had to make up for his escape the day before. Try as he might, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Goten was fine and Pan too, but there was a nagging in the back of his head…

That was when his father arrived. It was not so much that Vegeta was there, it was whom he was dragging in.

The little urchin lawyer who was handling his divorce.

He seemed a bit ruffled and bruised.

Trunks tried to hide a smirk but decided on a grim expression.

"Father what brings you here tonight?" he ignored the other person.

"I found a friend of yours" referring to the little man.

"A friend, really who?" he questioned

"This little man thinks you are willing to vow for him on some matters concerning your wife." Explained Vegeta like this was an everyday conversation.

Trunks had to give it to his dad he really was something else.

"Is that you Matuzi?" Trunks asked sounding perplexed.

""yes, MR. Briefs it's me, please tell this crazy man who I am," the lawyer begged.

"I guess I do know him. Well father what's the problem?"

"I was curious, as to why he would be having a fine dinner with your wife tonight, at your house, I went to see you and there he was laughing and talking, drinking wine."

Trunks squatted down very low to him and sniffed Matuzi; he stood back up to full height and looked down his nose at the man.

"He smells like, her" he said totally disgusted now.

"I wonder, maybe you would like to explain yourself to my son there" Vegeta asked kindly.

The man turned a few shades of purple, not really wanting to do anything except escape… He began fumbling for words... "I, Uh, what I am, I mean…"

Trunks kept standing and looking, but really, his mind was in a whirlwind. He knew enough about his fathers tactics in dealing with humans, he had done this kind a thing before to Bra's boyfriends, and not too nice admirers of Bulma's, once Yamcha was treated to such indignities…But this was about his life and his soon to be ex pregnant wife. His father must know something of all this…

This is what he felt was not right…

'So I had dinner over there to go over terms of the divorce. Honestly Mr. Briefs what your father is suggesting is vulgar and I won't tolerate it…"

Trunks had not heard of much the man was saying, but he knew for sure that he was lying. Vegeta never acted without knowing for sure, of what the situation was…

"I won't tolerate you" was what Trunks said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest proud of himself... Trunks had learned something…

"Further more, Mr. Matuzi, I believe Capsule Corporation won't tolerate you either. As matter of fact…"

Trunks dialed his security; quicker then expected two large armed men rushed the office.

"Sir?" they questioned.

"Guards, it seems that we have had an intruder burst in here, and interrupt my meeting, call the police and have him arrested for trespassing."

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted

Trunks leered very close to Matuzi face and said, "You might try to behave, I hear that in jail they just love little men like you!"

With that, the flurry of two guards and a screaming Matuzi left his office.

"Dad?"

"I didn't realize what a twisted side you had" was all he said, having heard Trunks threat.

The two smirked at each other.

Then Trunks asked, "Are you going to fill me on what happened?"

"Close down, and met me and your mother at home, you might be very interested" was the reply.

They nodded to each other and Trunks still not completely sure, of all that had gone down, but glad his training from his parents had not left him open to criticism from the incident. He made one phone call before he left…

* * *

"Videl"

"Moshi, Moshi, Trunks, you want to talk to Pan?"

"No, actually I was wondering if you could put in a favor for me."

"Ok sure what's up?"

"I just had a man, well actually my attorney for my divorce taken from CC; it seems he trespassed during an important meeting here with Vegeta. I had him arrested; can you make sure that he has a long weekend?"

"Um, I think I can arrange something, let me call a few friends"

"Thanks Videl"

"Trunks are you going go be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hope so, I'll call later right?"

"Good"

"Bye, and thanks again"

"No problem Goodnight!"

* * *

Damn nonsense he muttered flying home hard and fast...

At his home, were his parents. Waiting for him.

He sat at the kitchen table that had been having more conversations of importance of late.

He was more prepared to hear his mother out before he even said something. She just had that look that told him to let her have her way…

"Trunks I am going to get to the point. First off, please give your secretary a raise and a bonus"

"Ok mother I will" he confirmed

"Ok, now, about yesterday, I understand that you had a chance to talk to Mia?"

"Yes" he would not elaborate; she did not look like she really cared anyway.

"Well, I have found out something rather untactful, it seems that your attorney is just not up to par"

"I think I have come to that same conclusion"

"Good, so tomorrow I want you to call this man" she handed him a card. "Now I know you don't want mommy and daddy solving your problems, but I am sure that since he knows of your, well he is privy to some things that have to deal with your type of problem, and his is very trustworthy."

"I won't question it if you think is best," he agreed.

"Good" she smiled.

"Mom what happened?" he asked acknowledging her closed features.

"Nothing" was her reply.

She got up and left the room leaving Trunks to stare after her…

He shot his father a questioning look.

Vegeta knew that this was his cue.

"Trunks, about tonight, I don't want to go into to many details."

"But father, what was Matuzi doing with Mia?"

"Trying to get her to get more money from you"

"Then this was a scam, she was involved in?" he asked unbelievable

"Not totally on her part, more like she was trying to protect you."

"I don't get it?"

'It's not important; the important thing is that Mia is divorcing you, that man," pointing to the card, "handles things for me"

"Why would you need a lawyer?"

"There have been moments in my life here when things have needed to be taken care of; he has helped me out in citizen matters"

'Does he handle divorces?"

"He can, he also handles custody"

"Why is…She is pregnant isn't she?'

"I told you it is not, quite like it is, but yes, she is pregnant and Trunks it is your child, I felt its Ki tonight."

"Then I am no better off then before"

"I wouldn't say that, but I can assure you that she does not want to see you again and it's not because of Matuzi"

"Why?"

He looked at his son wondering if his feelings were in the right place, but it did not matter, Trunks needed to know more.

"I told her that if she left that she could not come back. She accepted it then. She knew whom you belonged to before you did. She recognized that she did not have what it took to be married to someone like us, like you.

Trunks only listen close to his father.

"She found out she was pregnant and well Matuzi had come up with our alien information, and he threatened her... She did not want to see you, she really felt she was better off not, she thought she could protect the situation without causing too much publicity.

"But, couldn't she have called me, or you or anyone?"

"I wish she would have, but Matuzi he is very resourceful, he did not work alone I am afraid…"

"What did you do?"

"Its best we don't talk about it right now"

"I won't ask you then"

"There is something you need to know"

"IF you think so"

"On Planet Vegeta, our women were important to us in fighting. When they would find themselves pregnant, many would use incu-pods, instead of carrying the cub to term."

"All right.." he answered letting his dad know he was following the conversation, though he had no clue what that old man was getting at…

"Women, who were on purges, benefited so that they could keep fighting, along side the men. It made it convenient without risking lives. This technology is here in a way, and your mother has easily replicate the specs... King Colds' ship, they had them on it too. She duplicated one, but it was never used."

"Dad what are you saying?" confused

"Mia is leaving the country, "He let that sink in.

"What your mother has proposed and I agree and Mia, she too agrees, is that we are going to take the baby from Mia, and place it in stasis in that incu-pod. It can live and grow and when it is ready can come out…," he vaguely remembered thet actually of that process, he tried relating it to Trunks.

"She does not want to have the baby?"

"She knows that the baby will be Saiyan, and Pan is proof enough that she cant raise that child alone, not without you, and she just cant live to see you and know that you are with Pan, she relinquished her rights, this is just what she feels is best."

"why can't she just tell me this herself?'

"I told her, that she shouldn't interfere anymore"

"That is hardly your place"

"It is my place, and you will do right to have someone show that to you."

"But this is my wife, not yours and this is my child not yours!"

"Trunks, listen to yourself, what feelings do you have in this?"

"I don't know, but there my feelings too!"

"I can't let this happen the way you want it to go" Vegeta growled at him

"I don't believe this!"

"Tell me Trunks, have you talked to Pan?"

"Yes!"

"Have you talked to Gohan?"

"No!"

"How so you think your life would be if you kept Mia here?"

"I don't know I was going to figure it out!"

"I am not going to let you screw up your life, not again, not so soon"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you really forgotten? You tried to kill yourself over this woman who I know for a fact you have no feelings for whatsoever!"

"I loved her dad!"

"Do you still?"

"Well not like that"

"Then listen, she wants to go, your mother had prepared for her a lavish lifestyle, more then your measly salary could provide… Your mother has the funds to do it, remember you are just an employee of that monster of a company… Let her go, and let's finish what I have to tell you!"

"Say I do, I let you do this, then fine keep talking…"

"With the baby in the pod, Mia can leave and go have a new life..."

Trunks heard him and could not believe he could keep talking in that manner, like it was nothing more then deciding the best kind of tea to drink. However, he stopped musing and listened to Vegeta's explanation.

"Mia's not a bad person; she just was upset and confused. However, she is doing better... In about three more weeks, we can do the procedure, and then your mother is going to heal her in the RT. Therefore, there will be no feelings as if she lost the baby. My attorney can then help us with the documents for the baby, and Mia's name will not be on the birth certificate. Unless you want something done… However, she does not want to feel obligated. You have to make that decision. There is another thing though, your mother and I are more then willing to keep the baby with us, and raise it as our own, but that is up to you also. I know I have not mentioned this, but there is another person whom you have-not spoke to."

"What, I don't get it?"

"I know you have not mentioned anything to Gohan, but that was on your part."

"SO?"

"Trunks, I know I seem cantankerous, most of the time, but I have had to learn to trust some people on this planet then ones I trust the most are the Son's. And unless you have blinders on there is one Man you should trust in."

"Who Goten?"

"Well, no, not for this"

"I think he means me" came the soft reply from the doorway.

"Vegeta can I talk to Trunks now?" he asked.

"Yes I am going to find Bulma and beat her for making me do all of this…"

"Hi Trunks"

"Hi"

"I know this must seem awkward talking to me like this, but I want to help you, no matter how you feel."

"I don't think you know how I feel."

"You might be right, but I have to ask you something"

"Fine"

He nodded and sat down.

"Have you considered how and if you and Pan are ready to take care of a baby"

"I would have no choice it is my child"

"True, true, but do you think it would be easy for Pan and you starting out to raise a child not her own?"

"I have not thought about it."

"I know it came all of a you handle Mia still being here and Pan and you and her raising that Child?'

"Again no, I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Well she has, I think its nearly killing her to feel guilty about not liking the idea."

He looked up and saw honesty in that; he had heard it in Pan's tears last night.

'Don't you think that my parent's suggestion is not way off? Trunks asked

"Oh no, I would say it is way off, but then again we are aliens, who says anything we do is normal?"

Trunks did laugh at that.

"So, what is it I can trust you with?" Trunks asked

"I can take the baby and we can raise it for you or as our own"

"You would do that, be willing to do that?"

"Yeah, Trunks we would"

"But why?"

"Because I want you and Pan to be happy, and I want a chance to raise another child, and this one would be just like my own."

'I don't know I just don't know… I mean this is my baby, right and after I agree, it is just going too be mine… I mean what if the child learns about its past, how do we handle that?"

"We tell them the truth"

"I could raise it myself you know."

"I don't doubt that"

'I have to talk to Pan"

"I agree, I am only offering you another suggestion"

"I know"

"Trunks, I am not offering this because I feel sorry, this is something that I had considered it is not spurred of the moment."

"I don't get it?"

"The reason why that Incu-pod was duplicated was not for your use, it was by my request; see we wanted more children but…"

"Ok"

"Ok what?"

'I understand, just let me talk to Pan"

"Thank you Trunks"

'No, thank you"

Damn it all, he thought. He was flying hard through the sky. All this just was too much for one day. Again, he was out of sorts if he agreed to give up his baby, then that would make life so much easier for him… Everyone was willing to do so much…

Then how fair was that going to be? Mia was not even a factor… She had made her decision, and he just had to live with it.

That seemed unfair, and then again, what did he care now? She was willing to not have anything to do with the baby… well it was better then taking it from him, so in the end he was ok. However, how could he turn his back on it? He could raise it, but he asked Pan to marry him, would she live with the decision? He knew he must ask her, then there was the factor, which was offered, either way the Sons or Briefs were going to raise his child, no other person could qualify for the job…

On his third trip around the globe, he was not surprised that Pan should find him…

"Hey are you going to keep wasting that energy or come see me?" she asked in that cute way.

"I think we need to talk" he said

"Again? Didn't we do this last night?"

She joked

He smiled slightly knowing she was just trying to get him in a better mood, she really was not clueless to the situation.

"So Pan, you promised to marry me last night"

"Yeah I kinda did"

"Does that include taking me as I am and everything about me?"

"Well I do know you, and you don't have anymore wives hiding do you?"

"No just the one"

"Good because I don't think I could take that"

"What about raising a quarter Saiyan?"

"What about you?"

"I don't know, I could, but I do need help, and I can't help but wonder who would help me? I mean my wife should"

"Oh I see putting the cart in front of the horse…"

"Something likes that"

"I don't know either" she was honest.

"I just found you; I don't want to lose you"

"Trunks I am not going anywhere"

"I hope"

"Do you have to have an answer tonight?"

"No, I don't think so, but soon"

"Look you just plan on that wedding after your divorce, but don't plan on me giving you the answers to everything"

"If I keep the baby I have to know if you will still marry me!"

"Trunks, I am marrying you anyway…this is your decision."

"I can't do this alone"

"Trunks you have to, your parents took the pains to guarantee that this baby will stay here with all of us, right?"

"Yes"

"Then either way, you and I, your mom and dad, and my parents or grandparents are going to be raising that baby too… haven't we all been raised together like that, don't we all stick as one family?"

"Yes"

"Even Bra and Goten are getting married; they too would have some part in all of this"

"I don't see your point"

"Does it really matter who that child calls mom when there is going to be all these people here loving it?"

"Pan could you love my child?"

"Trunks, as scarry as this sounds to me, I think, no I know that I love anything that is you because in a way its part of me… I cannot explain it, it is just how it feels, but I know its real that feeling comes shinning through, so decide. You choose."


	12. Chapter 12

**So caught up in you**

**So caught up in you, little girl**

Bulma quietly did what she had to do. She looked at the tiny displays of cells, which would soon begin taking a more formal shape. The only other person she allowed in her lab that day had been Gohan.

He helped, a lot. Now Mia was in the RT and healing fine. However, Bulma was not faring as well. She and Gohan had spoken to no one except Vegeta. He was guarding though and as promised did not let anyone come near CC that day.

She re-calculated all the things she did. The temperature and Pressure were right. She had never performed such a thing before. If this could be done without the mother, what a terrible revolutionary thing it could be. This was one invention she would never allow to get out.

Vegeta could not really understand that, Gohan had some sense, anything like this could be used in such a horrific ethical problem that it was not worth ever to be repeated again. For them, for now, this was not about the world it was about her son.

However, Mia had been adamant for one thing, and Bulma either figured her to be crazy, totally dedicated, or uncaring. No matter, the deed was done. Mia wanted to have no part in this anymore.

To Mia she was performing a coup de grace, not for Trunks, but for Vegeta. It was after all Vegeta who suggested such a thing. He liked to blame her, but Gohan's circumstances were not the same. Gohan had only wanted help so that he and Videl could have another child. He would not risk Videl's health over her being pregnant, not again.

That was the only reason she thought of the INCU-Pods. Vegeta had other ideas. Once the thought of severing Mia form their lives, this was his idea. Trunks thought it was her idea, only to make him more agreeably to it.

Damn the man, even Videl had a reservation, which is why it was never done. However, Vegeta and Mia had come to an understanding.

Bulma only included Gohan because he had researched the possibilities, and though Videl had never agreed, this had come up and well Gohan had offered his support. She knew he wanted another child, even one that was his daughter's fiancés, which was no relation to him.

The science behind was exciting enough, but all the other implications were just un-settling.

She really did not want to lose her first grandchild to someone else, but this was not her decision. She made sure Vegeta understood that. This fell on Trunks shoulders. Though he had yet come to any decision that she knew of, it was still up to him. She did not trust in his reasoning skills.

That was why no one knew today that today was the day she put that embryo into stasis. She would not replant it into viable women, but grow it inside the Pod. She hated the coldness of that.

"Gohan, do you get the feeling that this is just not right?"

He had looked so sure at first, but seeing the small beginning of a human inside of that Pod brought him too many reservations. In theory, it was ok, in practice it was for lack of a better word cold.

"I don't know, I didn't see this out this far" he agreed

"Has Pan said anything about her decision?" Bulma tried to change the subject.

"Yes, she left it up to Trunks, but she is not averse to helping him raise the baby if that's his decision"

"She has more guts then me"

"No, she just loves him" he said pondering how she was so much like Videl in her capacity to love.

"Gohan?"

"I just had a crazy idea"

"Not anymore, I can't take it"

"No, just listen this is not so far fetched"

"I don't think I want to know," he begged

"Silly, you know this thing we are doing is just one step ahead of what fertility doctors do."

"Yeah I know"

"Let's just go back a step"

"What put it back?"

"Sort of"

"I don't follow"

"Silly, we just impregnate a viable womb"

"Whose? Mia's?"

"No, anyway the tanks have made her unviable, we would have to treat her with hormones and things, and then that would defeat the entire purpose of her leaving"

"Ok slow down and tell me your idea"

"Understand, Mia is out of the picture"

"Agreed"

"We could, impregnate Pan"

"Holy shit your fucking crazy!"

'Why not?"

"Because"

"IT makes sense it would be better then this friggin cold ice box!"

"I mean how, she's never…She wouldn't…."

"Ask her"

"Me?"

"No Trunks, of course you"

'I couldn't"

"Gohan, before the incu-pods were and option you and I discussed having Pan as a surrogate for you and Videl once before, but she was kinda young…so what's the aversion now and don't tell me because being a virgin has nothing to do with it!"

"It's just that, Oh man, fruits of the labor."

"Huh?"

"The only reason why Pan is waiting, well she might dream of having sex with your son, but she has not yet, and she told me why too"

"So go on"

"She's waiting until they are married"

"Good for her, they could be married in two weeks tops, once Mia is gone the divorce will be forthcoming"

"You can move that fast?"

"Silly, it's been worked on for two months now; it could be finalized after today's events"

"So"

She smiled brightly, "I know that Trunks would not be anxious to get someone pregnant, not this soon!"

"I don't even want to think about that"

"Come on ask her, I can't have my grandchild grow in this cold fucking thing, and Pan, she's healthy and she could, it would help her bond and love the child even more. She could also really be its mother, unlike anyone else. If Videl was able to carry a child I would say lets do it, but that was the reason why we came up with this thing, just ask her!"

"What about Trunks?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we ask him?"

"Let's just surprise him"

"I so don't like that "

'He won't get mad"

"I don't know"

"Then ask Pan"

"Why do I always go with your crazy ideas?"

"Because I am a genius and I know what's best for our families!"

"Just don't clone me. Why didn't Vegeta just kill you?"

"Hahahahhahahah"

'I'll call her and ask her over"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Mia, is still here, lets just get her on her way"

"So when?"

"Tomorrow, if she agrees we can start tomorrow"

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Don't think like that"

"You could be risking two lives"

"No, we still have the pod, we will just have to monitor it and hope all goes well"

"I'll see you then"

"Gohan?"

"Yes"

"It's okay right?"

He smiled for her, though it did not touch his eyes, "Yeah like you said you're such a genius"

* * *

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Are you sure? I mean it could be dangerous"

"Dad, life is dangerous, but if Ms. Bulma is sure then so am I"

"What about Trunks?"

"I know that he does not want to give this baby up, though he won't say it yet"

"Then don't you think we should talk to him?"

"Sure, but after we do it"

"Why is it women think like that?"

"Dad, it will be like my gift to him and to me"

"Are you sure?"

"If I am gong to be a mother, anyhow, then yes"

"What if Mia comes back for the child, she could no matter what the lawyers do"

"Then look, Siayan blood is what overruns our genetic makeup right?"

"Ok"

"You know that, then if I carried that baby, then it's just like it's my body, me giving birth right?"

"I know I taught you well"

"Genetically there is no difference is there?"

"No"

"See I love being and alien"

"Which is why this is risky?"

"Have faith in Bulma"

"I can't I have too much faith in you!"

"Daddy!"

* * *

Pan laid on the table and wondered how it had come so far…How had her life been turned upside down since that night she first felt Trunks slip from her?

So many things had happened. Goten and Bra was engaged, Trunks getting divorced, then revealing their love for each other and the bond that seemed to form from dreams? How had Mia known? Now…. Now she was at the pinnacle of insanity.

She had been spending the past three weeks at CC with Bulma and of all peoples her father! Their clandestine operation was something to admire. Never before had anyone been able to keep a secret of this magnitude for this long. He guessed it was good that Trunks had not attempted to question her coming s and goings over here. Luckily, the man worked far enough not to come home everyday for lunch.

Today was the final preparation, the procedure would be done today, and she would become pregnant with Trunks baby the one that Bulma had taken from Mia.

It is really a wonder how science could work.

Gohan smiled at Pan. He marveled how young she looked.

He could not believe that she was all grown up and doing something like this… He had to admire her beauty and strength.

He was assisting in as much to help Bulma, and he was in control of the anesthesia. Bulma would do the rest. He prayed reverently that they would have no problems…

He sat at the head of the mini operating room, and smiled down at her. He could not feel guilty about not telling anyone else, it would have been a fielday and too much stress on those already involved, but it would have been too much on Panny.

Gohan watched as the drugs were pushed into the IV, and Pan began to get sleepy.

Her lips pursed in concentration and she said one last thing before she went under...

"Hey, dad, after I do this for Trunks and me I'll do it again for you and mom."

Bulma made her presence known by stating to her before she finally went out, "heh, say that after you deliver the baby!"

* * *

Trunks was in his office having a quiet lunch. A knock at his door, made him look up. Ginger had been delivered a large envelope, she sat it on his desk, and then she left.

He feared what it was; he wondered what would make her bring it in during his lunch. Then he saw whom it was form and he tore it open.

He pulled out the large stack of papers, and whistled through his teeth.

His divorce was signed sealed and finalized.

He felt a moment of panic, and then elation.

He could not believe it was finished. Now he focused on the one thing that warmed his heart and that was Panny.

He rushed and ate his lunch and then began to think of what he wanted to first. He had so many things on his head that he did not want to think of the life crises that he was living at that moment. He just wanted to think of Him and Pan together.

His posture relaxed and he sat back and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was a warm day. Not too hot. The birds were singing but there a roaring of the waterfall muffled sounds.

He looked around and noticed that he was alone. The air smelled sweet though. He was sitting on the ground not far form the swirling water. The mist of spray was making the area he was at seem cloudy. He jerked when hand touched his shoulder. There she was.

She looked like and angel. He loved how perfect she seemed.

He wanted so badly to touch her but something made him stop.

She looked at him with those eyes and he was lost to them.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He accepted it without haste. The touch was fire and she was the holder of the flame.

He beckoned her to him and he dragged her down to where he was sitting. She fell on to his lap and squeezed his arms. The contact only made him burn more for her.

He delved his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned in to his.

The aching need that had haunted him forced a groan form his mouth.

The angel that she was pulled at his pants and released him from their confinement.

She tugged on him with her soft hands and him 'ahhed' his happiness of that touch.

He was at her mercy as what to do for she had not relented her dominance over him. He lay sprawled out on the floor of that bank and let her take from him what she needed.

She pulled his shirt off and finished yanking his clothes away.

He begged her with his eyes to remove her clothes, and he watched as she did.

Her movements were graceful as a swan.

She slid down to him.

Her mouth sought his and together they seared each other with heat. Trunks tugged on her lips and she parted them for his entrance. Once again their tongue battled for dominance and he won out but sucking on hers.

His hands trailed paths across her skin and her flesh stung with heat. She could not stand his touch but needed it so desperately.

The rolled to their sides to not have one over the other. He pinned her legs between them and tortured himself by having her so close but not being inside of her warmth.

HE tasted every inch of her beautiful face and then worked his way down her neck.

He noticed that she had a mark that had been there. Trunks questioned it but paid no heed and he nipped at its spot and then bit. Her blood tricked from the wound and he tasted its slow flow.

From its mark, he lowered himself and traced his tongue over her clavicle. He dipped his tongue at her throat, and then pushed her up higher against his hungry mouth

She begged and pleaded that he do something else but he continued his journey of her flesh.

Her ample mounds teased him as he tried to decide which one needed him the most. He chose on and massages the other.

She could only hold on to him as he tormented her in a joyous rapture.

She pulled on his hair, he looked up to see her face masked in deep pleasure, and he argued to return to his place.

'I cant, please I can't wait"

God, music to his ears. He would not disappoint his goddess.

She happily slid down back against his form and opened her legs. He felt humbled and loved at the move, and he joined in to her and felt the welcoming comfort of her tight sulci.

(A/N I hate interrupting a story, but that is a real word…)

With dream memories flooding his mind, he moved within her and poured his soul inside her with each penetration.

His name sung from her lips, as he repeated his mantra "my love, my love, my love."

The joining was sweet and bliss.

* * *

'Mr. Briefs, your appointment is here" Gingers voice sounded into his peaceful after moment with Pan.

He slowly opened his eyes and realized that that had been one hell of a dream. He wondered if Pan was somewhere sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

**So caught up in you**

**You're the one Who caught me**

Pan sat quietly in her easy chair. Her father did not let her drive or fly. He brought her home, and now hovered near. In actuality, it was driving her insane. However, she understood his nervous behavior.

She was officially three months pregnant with the implanted embryo of Trunks and Mia. Now it was all hers. Gohan was an annoying mother hen watching for his only chick.

Delighted, Videl was preparing food, and Gohan contemplated when and how they were going to tell Trunks. Bulma had made him promise to keep Pan still, so he was almost not sure if he wanted the man to come over and see Pan.

However, the phone call came and everyone knew that Trunks Divorce was final. How ironic that it occurred on the same day. Pan was barely waking up when Gohan told her. She smiled in a daze and informed her father that, that meant Trunks was going to expect her to marry her very soon, "I promised to marry him the day he got divorced"

Panic set in, because as much as he knew that this was going to happen, now was not the time, Pan needed to rest and allow her body to accommodate the new life in it, and Sex was out of the question.

How in the world was he going to not let Trunks know the secret and keep him from stealing Pan away? This notion was not so far off, Trunks had done that on more occasions, that boy never heeded anyone's restrictions when it came to Pan.

Gohan concluded that a lie was best and the one person who could handle such a feat, and instill the fear of God was His mother. His mother would handle Trunks.

He felt like a coward, but with a temper like Trunks that could rival Vegeta in the right circumstances, he had no choice, and Pan was hard enough to deal with.

When the doorbell rang, and Trunks made his presence known, Gohan was glad that Pan had finally fallen off to sleep again.

He listened carefully to the way his mother calmly told Trunks that Pan was not feeling well and was sleeping.

Disappointed, Trunks left but stopped by her window and peeked in.

Gohan was sitting by her bed, looking visible tired, and Pan was sleeping.

He wanted to go inside but thought better of it. Sure, she was his fiancée, but trying to deal with a Son font was not is idea of a good thing.

Gohan opened his eyes and peered at Trunks through the window. His own guilt made him open the window and speak to the young man.

'Hey Trunks" he said solemnly

"Gohan is Pan going to be ok?"

"Yeah, she just, she just needs her rest, and I'll tell her you stopped by, ok?"

"Yeah thanks Gohan" as an afterthought he said, "my divorce its final today you know…"

Gohan gave Trunks a genuine smile, 'I know I am happy for you."

Trunks smiled a small smile, and Gohan noticed how lit up his face was over the circumstances. He really did love Pan.

"Gohan?" he questioned

"Yes?"

"I don't feel like she is sick… I don't know what's wrong with Pan?" he asked confused over his feelings that Pan was giving off to him.

"Uhmm, well I think it is a women thing, but I don't know I, that's what my mother told me…" he stumbled over it without giving away, and he blushed…

Trunks nodded his head, assuming that he really did not want to talk about that with Gohan, as much as Gohan did not want to talk about it to him…. He left

In the back of his head, he tried sensing Pan's Ki and she personally. He did not know why but it was very odd, and deep inside he had a feeling that all was not as it seemed…

Thankfully, for Pan, Trunks became increasingly busy for the next week. He had an upcoming trip to New York, and though he wanted her to go with, she begged off with not being able to get out of work.

The excuse was plausible, therefore was acceptable.

He called her daily, and due to his time, constraints finally broke his idea to her…

"Pan, you said you would marry me as soon as my divorce was final, are you having second thoughts?" He asked the night before his trip.

"No Trunks I have no second thoughts "

"Then when I get back I want to be married" he did not hesitate over his plan

"So we are really doing this hhuh?" she teased him.

"Yes" more forceful

"All right, do you want a small wedding a large grand scale thing?" she asked.

"I want whatever you want but it must be done ASAP."

"Great!" not feeling as enthusiastic as she sounded

"So, make plans" he told her

"I will start on them"

'Pan?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Quit your job"

"What?"

"I don't want you working there anymore, I am not being a dick here, its juts I want you no to worry about getting time off and things, I want to spend much time with you after we are married, Mom is taking over for me, and I want no interferences"

She had considered his words, she really did not care about her work, he did not know it but she really had not been at work for sometime, and she was planning not going back, she just had not told him the whole truth of it yet. She was getting use to the feeling of being pregnant, and was using her job as an excuse not to go to New York. Now she had four days in which to set her plans in order and quitting her job was a mute point.

'All right Trunks, I will put in my two weeks notice"

"Really Pan no argument?" he was astounded expecting her to fight him.

"Really, I didn't like it there anymore anyhow"

"Oh I see like being spoiled?"

"Only by you "

"Good, I'll see you in four days"

"Goodnight Trunks"

"I love you"

She hung up the phone and spoke as clearly as she could to him, _(I love you to)_

Trunks smiled, because it was so much better hearing her that way, which was a confirmation that they were truly each other's life mate.

She went to sleep that night promising herself that she could get worried tomorrow.

At 10 am, Pan knew that Trunks was on flight and she began to make her preparations. Her first order of business was to call in her work and resigned from her position.

They were not surprised by this, she had warned them of the possibility.

Her next order of business was to inform her parents of the news.

"Don't you think it is too early to be making all these arrangements?" questioned Gohan

"Dad, I don't want to waddle down whatever aisle pregnant! You knew this was part of the plan..."

'I know, I know, but I am just concerned"

'Hey don't worry, I am going to make arrangements by my bed and because of the dangers to this chibi, I don't want a big thing, just the family and some friends…a very small and civil ceremony…"

'I think that is a great idea, don't worry honey, Bulma and I will take care a lot of this for you" Videl promised her.

Pan nodded her head. She really did not want a big ordeal, she just wanted to be with Trunks and that was all that mattered.

She did her next order of business, and mused she could get use to delegation…

Bulma was ecstatic. She knew it was coming, but when Pan called she screamed for joy. She was getting to Plan Bra and Goten's wedding but as an added bonus, Pan had given her free reign to help Plan hers and Trunks.

She sat musing over the entire events, and she knew that keeping Pan free from stress was what it entailed.

Stress in the form of the press was the worse kind. She sat and sat, and then the idea hit her.

She made the phone call to Goku and asked that he come over right away.

For Goku that was easy. Bulma nearly jumped her skin when she hung up and then found him there.

'Damn Goku you scared me!"

"What? You told me to come over?" he whined

"Good now you re here, so Take me to the lookout!" she ordered him

"What? Ok"

Goku grabbed her hand and they went to the lookout to put Bulma's plan in to action.

The easy part was to convince Dende to perform the wedding in the garden that Mr. POPO so tenderly cared for.

The Guardian agreed, and Bulma promised that it was only for the Z-Sensei, and family.

Dende Promised to hold the sacred event whenever they were ready.

Bulma grabbed Goku and then ordered him to take her to Gohan's house, which he did.

Panny was sitting and eating a light lunch when Goku and Bulma appeared.

'UGGH! You scared me," yelled Pan

Bulma just smirked.

"Ok Pan, are you ready to go shopping?

Videl hid her mirth over the look Pan gave the older woman.

Armed with unlimited money, Pan was gently ushered to Goku's arms, and Bulma ordered him to take all the women shopping!

Pan was quietly amused at how Bulma could order him around and he not ever question Bulma. Chichi did not even have that much control over him without causing him to question.

Forced to go shopping this way was unusual for Goku. However, Bulma had told him that it was probably best to make sure there was no risk of Pan and the baby.

Goku smiled, because they had entrusted him with the secret that he already knew. Pan was giving off the second Ki, and He wondered how much longer before Trunks would notice.

Pan was exhausted but happy. Bulma, Videl, and chichi had outfitted her with the perfect wedding dress. She marveled at its simplicity and beauty. A trip to Victoria Secrets added the last final additions, and she was a bride to be.

Pan was glad that she had allowed Bulma to handle this for her, because that night she had her first cause of nausea and could not hold any food down.

She was worried at first, but all the mothers assured her that morning sickness was not necessarily a morning thing.

On a cautionary note, Bulma ran some tests and a sonogram. They all relaxed better noting not to overtax Pan anymore that week.

The remaining three days, went by smoothly. Pan was pampered and spoiled. Chichi remarked that this was probably the easiest wedding she had ever been involved.

Bulma had ordered a catering company to produce a Siayan size banquet with Trunks and Pans favorite foods.

The wedding cake was going to be made by Chichi. Goten and Bra helped at night, creating the sugared roses that were going to decorate the cake. The hardest part was keeping Goku out of the sweet edibles.

Thursday night Trunks flight returned, and he rushed over to Pans house to see his love.

HE kissed her, but then he looked at her funny.

'what is it?" she questioned her stare.

"Uhh, Pan are you ok?" he was very concerned because her Ki was all over the place.

'Yeah I am fine" but inside she was worried because she sensed that he could feel the baby.

"I don't know, do a Ki check on you" he urged her

She knew what that meant, but she really was not ready to tell him, maybe it was a mistake for him to do this without talking it over. She was not sure how she could hide it anymore….

"Trunks, I know what it is" she began

'Wait, are still feeling ok? I mean I Know I threw this all at you kinda fast, and mom told me that its all a go, but are you ok with this, I am not rushing you am I?"

She smiled, so he thought she was nervous, well, she would have the night to figure out to tell him…. IF he were angered then she would let it go… However, she doubted he would be angry, just really surprised.

"Hey, I need to get home, but I will see you tomorrow, Ok?" he asked.

Pan nodded and kissed him goodnight.

Friday started out clam and quiet. However, before Pan could get out of bed, a ruckus could be heard form Chichi, and Goku's house.

IT seemed that Goku had accidentally eaten too many flowers.

Pan only smiled when she saw her grandfather in her room looking very sorry.

'Panny, I ate too many flower!" he told her

Pan only smiled back, life with Goku was always fun.

Videl was absent form the home that morning and Gohan had taken the day off to spend time with Pan.

Goku followed them for most of the morning, but Gohan, then decided to ditch him and he and Pan got to go off and have a father and daughter chat… nearing the end of the conversation Gohan confessed,

"Pan, I am so proud of you, but I am concerned "

"I know, but I have faith in Trunks too"

"I hated you growing up, but you have turned out so perfect"

"Papa!"

"Just promise me that you will come home every so often"

"Daddy I will always come home, Plus I need a babysitter!"

"Oh no!"

They both grinned at each other that signature Son smile.

Trunks had to finish his after meeting work and had to spend much of Friday working. He was anxious to see Pan, but work had taken precedence.

He was getting married tomorrow and he had to act as though it was business as usual.

Bulma had not wanted him to have any public knowledge of the marriage until after the fact. His mother explained that his divorce had been news enough and she just wanted to give the family and the company a break.

He agreed.

However, it did not stop him from arranging for him and Pan to spend the next month together without any interruptions. Bulma agreed to that and was prepared with the help of Vegeta to run the company alone for the next month.

He called on Pan to let her know he was coming over, only to be brushed off by Goku.

This totally surprised him, but he got the idea that If Goku was telling him not to come then Pan must be in a bad mood.

Goku laughed at his response. He assured him that Chichi had ordered the Son family into seclusion for the night and that they were preparing Pan for the next day.

Trunks hung up totally out of it. However, Chichi had very traditional ways about her, so whatever she ordered the family usually fell into line.

Nearing the End

The air was quiet. There was no sound that could be heard. Somehow, no one wanted to interrupt the tranquility of the place.

Those who were talking were doing so outside of the atrium.

Trunks sat alone waiting for the time when, the twenty or so seats to be filled with his closest friends and their family.

He almost could not put the grin away. HE woke that Saturday morning smiling and he had not stopped. Even Vegeta had noticed it and he only shook his head.

As he expected, Goten found him.

"Wow, I can't believe we are here!"

"Uh Huh" replied Trunks

"Trunks are you sure abut all of this?"

"Yes, I am"

"Have you made a decision about the well you know?"

"I, I have, but I wanted to talk to Panny before I tell my mom or Gohan anything"

"I think Panny would be fine with it"

"You do?"

"Yes, Panny would be a great mom, don't you think so Trunks?"

"Yeah I do, I just want to make her my bride first!"

"I know what you mean"

'So Goten, WE will be doing this again in a few more months?"

"Hehe Yeah, But I think that it is going to be a huge event"

"If I know Bra and my mother…."

"Trunks you will be good to pan right?"

"Goten, why wouldn't I be?'

"Its not that I think bad, it's just well, this is Pan, I want you to be sure not to, and I don't know man, its just Panny…"

"Goten, I love, I always have I guess, she and I, she's my best friend too. I could never hurt her, I love her…."

'Oh I believe you Trunks , its just that I want her to be happy and you too, its just that , after Mia, and then She feels all that you go through, if something was to happen I don't know…"

"I know, I know Goten, but you and Bra are the same way too "

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Trunks checked for a moment. All the times the boys spent together they never said those words to each other. Goten was able to express it so well and Trunks agreed with him, he loved Goten too. In an unlikely moment, the boys hugged each other.

Gohan held his arm out and Pan graced hers into it. He patted her hand with his other one and walked Pan to the arch that led to the garden aisle.

From somewhere, soft music played and Bulma smiled for Mr. Popo had ensured the special moment with dulcet sounds.

Trunks stood next to the Dende and Goten was at his elbow. Each was straining their necks to get the glimpse of Pans approach.

Bra was to the right side and she too raised her chin to see Pan.

She gracefully waked beside her father her smile was bright. She too had found it difficult to remove the grin that day.

Before Gohan had handed her to Trunks, Goten had leant down and he whispered in Trunks ear, "Man just think all those crazy dreams you two shared are going to become a reality tonight"

Trunks would have hit Goten for that one, but the moment had arrived to take Pan's hand and all he could do is try to stop all the erotic scenes he had lived with for eight years, it did not work.

He promised to think of a way to make Gotens last moment even more difficult when he married Bra.

Dende repeated his name twice before he was able to say I do.

Goten giggled softly and Trunks gave him a smile but his eyes told him, ' just you wait…'

Dende told him that he may kiss the bride and Trunks wasted no more time doing just that. The small gathering clapped their hands and Yamaha, Tien, and Krillin gave off a few whistles and catcalls.

Happily, the couple descended the Look out, after the pictures taken. Pan's cumbersome dress, made it difficult for hr to fly, and Trunks had picked her up and swept her off the edge.

Bulma nearly shriek her anger when she was he take off like that, and even Gohan grimaced. They all prayed that Trunks would not drop his precious cargo.

Happily, everyone made it back home to CC for the reception.

The day was drawing near an end. The cake cut and toasts given. Trunks was very eager to get Pan alone and make her his forever.

HE noticed ha she had become increasingly nervous as they said goodbye their friends, and even more so when Gohan and Videl and Chichi made their way home.

Bra and Goten had disappeared, and Bulma whished then good luck and winked.

Goku and Vegeta were the only two left with the newly married pair.

Vegeta had been quiet all day, which was not unusual, but he had not given anyone a pissed off look once.

They knew he had something to say and both waited for him to say it.

"Pan"

She looked right at him.

"Pan, Be strong daughter"

Vegeta turned to his son and bowed his head down, in almost reverent fashion.

To her 'wow ness', Trunks returned the gesture.

Before he parted, he ordered Goku, "You know what to do"

Goku himself shook his head yes.

"So Trunks where are you off to?" Goku asked

"Well, I have a reservation at Seiyo Ginza"

"Okey dokey, lets go"

Before Pan could argue that one, Goku had teleported them to the hotel.

Trunks could not say much except thank you and then Goku was off again.

Pan only giggled, knowing that that was one way to make sure that they got to Tokyo safely.

Trunks just looked at her and was about to protest when Goku reappeared.

"Hey I forgot this" he dropped the luggage down and left again.

This time Trunks and Pan laughed. 'well I wonder what that was for?" he asked.

He only walked to the receptionist and signed them into their room. They were getting many stares when  
Pan realized that she was dressed in her gown still and Trunks was in a tux, anyone who knew anything would know that they were either getting married or had already done so.

The first bright flash went off and Pan knew that the secret wedding been found out….

Trunks hurriedly ushered Pan into the elevator and they escaped the press.

"Trunks when we get there I have to tell you why Grandpa did that ok"

He looked over at her and shook his head but wondered what is was he once again noticed how odd she felt to him and how nervous she was.

Once inside they settled down and he took off his shoes and noticed she kicked hers across the room.

"I guess you hate wearing those?"

"God yes, I want to be free of this dress too!"

He caught her by her waist and seductively whispered, "Let me take it off you"

'Wait! She practically yelled at him.

HE froze and decided that he would let her have about five minutes before he followed through on his promise

"Trunks I have to tell you something"

"Uh oh" he mocking said

"No be serious"

"I am"

'Trunks, just answer me a question?"

They faced off she needed to do this now, before things went too far…

"Do you want a baby?" she horridly spit out

"Do we need to discuss this right now?" he asked hating to have this conversation today.

'I think it would be best, just answer the question"

He sighed and resigned himself to tell her the truth,

"Yes Pan, I want the baby"

"So in 7 months you're going to be a dad right?"

"Yes, Pan"

"And I am going to be a mom?"

"Again, yes Pan, if you are willing. Are you ok with that?" concern in his eyes.

"I am ok, but I am going to be a real mommy"

"Yes Pan a real mom"

"I am going to be a mom"

"Uh Yeah… I told you so"

"No, I am telling you, I am going to have a baby"

"Wait, what?"

"In seven moths you are going to be a daddy, and I am going to be a mommy, you are going to hold my hand and help me push this chibi out" well she thought that was subtle.

"Pan are you ok, I mean mom put the baby in stasis and we haven't, what are you saying?"

"I am pregnant"

"You can't be! We never, did anything, only in those… Is that possible?"

"You goof! the chibi, I have the chibi"

He sat on the floor not sure what but this was the weirdest conversation they had had to date, no it was the weirdest conversation he ever had. She giggled at his confusion and sat down next to him.

"Trunks, your mom asked me to do a favor, she did not want the chibi your baby to be in that IncuPod, it made her feel like it was a cold way to have a baby."

Trunks looked up at her and listened carefully.

'She came up with an idea that she proposed to my dad. They asked me if I wanted the baby, to carry the baby for us"

'But my mom wanted me to make that decision, she offered to care for the baby so did Gohan."

He was confused

"They knew like I did that you would never give up your child or me…

I knew your decision before hand; I just could not tell you what to do… But I could do this"

Trunks placed his hand over Pans tummy and he closed his eyes. He felt a tiny flicker of life and was truly amazed at what Pan was telling him.

"How, when?" he wanted to know

"Well, the idea came when they took the embryo from Mia, but the actual process of me and stuff came well they day you were divorced"

"When you were sick?"

"Yeah, 2weeks ago"

"OH My GOD why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you today"

"Well I am surprised, are you ok with this, and I mean with al this?"

"I would not have done it if I was not"

'Pan should we you know, is it safe for us?"

"Yeah, Bulma just told me to tell you before hand incase well no rough stuff"

'Oh my god, Panny a baby? Our baby, everyone will know they will think… "

"They will think nothing, who cares, we are married let them speculate!"

"Yes, let them, when are you due?"

"In seven months, your mom is going to be keeping an eye on me"

"She better, I can't believe you did this!'

'I did it for us right babe!"

"Yeah, now about tonight…."

"Yes tonight, Trunks?"

"Yes my love?"

"Hmm I like that, make my dream come true"

"With pleasure"

* * *

(A/N to Dan, Here you go, this is not a dream)

He captured her hand into his and kissed her lips. The sweet taste caused butterflies to flutter. He deepened the kiss and cradled her soft face in his hands. He tugged on her bottom lip and she moaned a sigh. He kept tasting her for her sweetens was more intoxicating then wine. He pulled her closer to him...

Her dress had a long zipper in the back and he began to pull it down slipping it from her body. Underneath were the sexist strapless bra ns panties and stockings. He gave a silent thank you to what Gods there may be because he had never seen Pan actually scantily clad in his life. Her tans skin in contrast to the silk ensemble caused his breath to catch in his throat. He picked her up off the floor, and carried her into the bedroom their eyes never leaving each other's.

He sat her on the bed and carefully removed his clothes. She was like a muse and watched his graceful motions She would bet that Chippendales would have nothing on her lavender hair god in front of her His tie was off and his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. She panted lightly as she watched him looking so very damn sexy.

Pan decided to unhook her stockings and garters and rolled them off her legs. Trunks in return unzipped his tuxedo pants and kicked them off; he quickly tossed his shirt down and approached the bed. Pan had only man geed to remove both stockings and the garter belt. She then removed her bra. He met up with her on the bed and they kissed again.

All of her bravado left her from that kiss. She was not caught I the heat of the moment nor was she dreaming and the reality of this was playing havoc on her mind. She trembled under his kiss. He felt her shiver and stopped kissing her. He searched her face to get a glimpse of what was wrong and he saw her apprehension. He knew it was inevitable and it was up to him to relax her, he noted that his dreams were never this real, and he knew she was very unsure of herself.

Words, he needed words, because he was not going to lose his Panny to fright.

"Panny, oh Panny, don't be frightened"

"I cant, I will, I um please kiss me again"

He did.

Trunks kept kissing her, in order to prevent her fear and his anxiety from ruining the moment. He tried calming himself over the elation of her having his baby, and concentrate on lavishing her body with the love he held.

Her eyes closed to his advancement, and he swept his tongue over her neck and sucked on one ear lobe.

Her sweet "AHHH' shot a hot jolt through his belly, down to his toes.

His member ached painfully against her thigh, but still he did not remove his boxers.

HE whispered in to her ear, "I love you Pan, I love you"

Her reaction was heavy breathing and sighs.

Trunks ventured back to her mouth, covered it with his, forced his tongue in to mouth, and dominated her own joining the battle. He actually took her breath away from that one, and she was playing catch up when he left her face and sharply sucked on her right breast. Trunks had moved so swiftly to it that she did not have time to react to the kiss.

Still in a breathless state, she exhaled more, as the sensation of him suckling her. Her natural reaction was to arch up to his mouth.

She pushed up to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing to nip and suck her perfect rose bud. His senses picked up her arousal and he smirked as he tugged. Her hands found his lavender lock she ran them through it. Her body withered and her mouth "oohed" as he plucked the other breast and nursed the right one. Frustrated sounds permeated the air, and he quickly left the right to suck gently on the left as another contended sigh escaped her lips.

Pan massaged his scalp as he paid homage to her twin mounds.

The closed eyes and heated cheeks gave him an encouraging swell of pride.

She opened her eyes and blue locked on to black.

Everything they had shared in dreams at the waterfall came rushing to them both. Trunks saw it in his mind and felt it from her. They saw each other in the others place. He could feel her enjoyment as if it was he receiving it, her own desire rushed him and it was unlike any other experience he could imagine.

This was what it meant to have that connection; he so desperately wanted to keep feeling what he was doing what he felt and then what she felt, then her feeling the same thing at the same time…

IT was intoxicating, mind blowing….

Moreover, they were only kissing...

Trunks tore his eyes from hers, not able to be that stimulated without having more of her. She whimpered at his concentrated brake of eye contact, and he hurried back to give her a sweet kiss. He knew she felt it too, she could feel the desire, but never had actually experienced it…

Trunks stopped looking at her and gently slid her panties off, releasing the sweet scent of her aroused state. As he laid the path of the material, he chastity kissed her mound but could not continue.

Fully naked under him and her naked on top of her, he doubted he would be able to handle any more stimulation and not come. Trunks wanted to be inside of her first, and then he could teach her other things…

Trunks slid up to her after he removed her white panties, her face full of wonder and without prompting, she opened her legs to accommodate his weight against her. His heart ascended at the simple gesture, and kissed her deeply again.

His one hand slipped down between them and played with her slit. The moisture lubricated his hand as he prepped her for his aching need.

She purred and moaned her absolute pleasure; he was overwhelmed by hearing her, and feeling her in his mind. When he could no longer take the sounds, he lowered and guided him self to her aching center.

The dreams they had left out this one thing. He had entered Pan with one catch; she was a Virgin.

He knew it could be painful and was half-scared as he was mostly excited.

However, her moisture encased him and before he could slowly enter, she bucked her hips and nearly sucked him inside of her waiting hole. Trunks did not know whose voice sounded the loudest, his or hers when he was completely buried inside of Pan.

Trunks tired not to move, he needed to give him time to not come, and thankfully, Pan took that needed time to adjust to his invasion.

When his body felt the ebbing of his orgasm, he fought to control himself a lot more than that. He blocked her sounds from his mind, as it was again too much stimulation. He focused on the fact that Pan was beneath him and was begging to move against him, her frustration for more evident.

He obliged her by moving in and out of her wanting body His back arched from the feelings, and she gripped his waist. Trunks knew this would not last long; he was fighting a losing battle, and was nearly mad over it.

However, glad that he could do this for the rest of his life. He could love Pan, and make love to her and fuck her when the mood, fuck the mood everyday all the time. His movements were long and drawn out. HE was savoring every sensation she was giving him. HE refused to open the channel between them for fear.

What she was feeling was making her mew, that would only drive him insane and he would be worthless like a 16 year old getting laid for the first time, then again, he had been pretty virile at 16…hmmm

Kami she drove him mad…

HE increased his speed, and was satisfied with her panting and saying his name like a mantra.

That elated him beyond belief,

"Oh Pan, oh yes, say my name"

She almost giggled at his hoarse voice begging her to keep saying his name, at the same time though she obliged him and told him how she loved him.

It gave her a warm feeling and built up the burning friction he had started. His speed increased again and he pushed in deeper, then he kissed her again, swirling his tongue with hers like a dance.HE had to taste her and be in her, complete with her. His loins ached his heart pulsated and his mind begged him for more...

This was not something he did that often. Trunks realized that for the first time in his life, he was holding to his one true love. He was loving her with himself and not trying to reach a goal: where he was going to come, or she was going to come, it was not a conquest; it was not a race, or him trying to prove something.

His body flattened on top and her hands ran up and down his back as he slowed his tempo but increased the friction and penetrating. His hot lips found her neck and the urge that never was there in his other life hit him hard. Light perspiration dampened her neck, and his hot breath made it wet, slick and very inviting. He had no choice, his heart ached for it, his taste buds screamed for it, and on its own accord his mouth opened and he pierced her skin with his two sharp canines…

The howl he heard was not from her mouth, because he felt the stabbing of her teeth in to his neck. The once blocked connection between them had opened wide, and now he was feeling her, feeling him, and them together. His mind was swirling on different levels, but his body obeyed and his beat and tempo picked up like a fast rising wave. He sucked and lapped at her neck wanting the taste to never leave him; his body demanded her blood, her screams.

She drove him on like a wild beast. He could not control his actions; that one place where he still knew he was, his own bodily feelings, crowded into a corner of his mind.

The fight over what he was doing. The emotions were blazing inside, eased off; he gained more control over what was happening. For a moment though he was lost to her, and to himself

Pan had stopped sucking his blood, moaning from her lips echoed throughout that room. Trunks' cries of pleasure resounded back to her, and she felt the tightening of her muscles.

HE continued on, understanding the feeling she was having, he was nearing his climax, and he could tell she was too. Trunks couldn't stop, for as to break would bring her down and he pushed inside rubbing their pelvis's together, touching her in so many places, that she screamed so loud that his ears rung.

'Oh Kami, Pan"

"Oh yes Trunks Trunks, Trunks"

"Baby, I love you, Kami I love, you

'Yes"

His hands tightened around her as he felt the explosion deep inside. Flashes of bright lights swept his vision he nearly collapsed onto of her. Her body jerked and she held tightly onto him, letting herself ride the orgasm that made her feel like drowning.

He held her tight and could feel her pulling and milking his member insider her quivering chasm. The aftershocks of that were almost too intense. Not wanting to place his full weight on her, he gathered her to him and to their sides, and he kept still. Her catching breath mixed with crying, for a moment he thought her hurt her.

Nevertheless, the open channel between them that pulsated brightly led him to know that she was feeling so much and had no escape for all the things that had transpired and was still coursing through her mind and body.

'Kuso' he thought and he gathered her closer, tears were pooling in his own eyes, at the amount of feelings he was having. This emotional and physical exertion was too much and he hugged her once more and as he listened to her breath easing, his own calming, he fell off into a slumber and pulled her down with him…

He was in the meadow…. The sounds of the waterfall blanked out most of her senses. She was relaxing on the bank of the crystal pool and lulled by the breaking water pouring down the cliff. She jerked as she always did, when he sat down beside her. Blue eyes locked with her onyx ones. Trunks seemed as startled as she did by his actions.

For a while, neither said anything they just stared at the other. The white sounds in the background washed over them and pushed out everything else. He could barely hear his own heart beat, she was sure that she was drowning in the sounds. Slowly he bent down and kissed her…

When their lips met, hunger overtook him and he deepened the kiss. He felt parched, and her lips and tongue were life-giving nectar. Pulling away, he forced her neck to the side and he traced her veins with his hot lips….

_I never knew there'd come a day  
When I'd be sayin' to you   
"Don't let this good love slip away  
Now that we know that it's true."  
Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am   
No, said I'd never fall in love again  
But it's real and the feeling comes shining through._

_So caught up in you, little girl  
And I never did suspect a thing  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me   
How good it could be_

_It took so long to change my mind  
I thought that love was a game  
I played around enough to find  
No two are ever the same  
You made me realized the love I missed  
So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist  
When it's right the light just comes shining through._

_So caught up in you, little girl   
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me, baby you taught me  
How good it could be_

_Fill your days and your nights   
No need to ever ask me twice oh no  
Whenever you want me  
And if ever comes a day  
When you should turn and walk away oh no  
I can't live without you  
So caught up in you_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And if ever comes a day  
When you should turn and walk away oh no  
I can't live without you  
So caught up in you, little girl  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you , little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me  
How good it could be, little girl  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true   
You're the one  
Who caught me and taught me  
You got me so caught up in you_

**_(38 Special: So Caught Up In You) _**


End file.
